What Happens In Club Nialliv?
by The Jonny T Factor
Summary: Batgirl gets herself into a little mess when she sneaks in a new club in Gotham. How will she get out of it? R&R.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey, The Jonny T Factor here with yet another story. It's been awhile since I've wrote a story that wasn't a crossover. I thought that maybe Batgirl would get herself in some big trouble and would have to try and get herself out. There will be singing. You have been warn. Hope you enjoy.**

**I do not own any of the characters of Batman. I also do not own any of the songs in the story.**

* * *

Barbara Gorden stands at the top of a building, looking down into the dark streets of Gotham. Her tight Batgirl suit hugs her body.

"Man, this is so boring." Barbara sighs, "This is the third night this week that nothing has happened. Did all the criminals just take a vacation or something." She leaps down from the building. "Well, I'm done for the night." she says to herself, "I don't what Bruce says, I'm done." She makes her way into an alley, moving behind a dumpster. She pulls a dufflebag out from behind it and unzips it. "Good thing I came prepared this time." she thinks to herself. She removes her suit and dresses herself in her night clothes. She places her suit in the bag and zips it up. She stumble out of the alley, wearing a black tank top, a white short skirt, and black high heels. She walks down the sidewalk. "Maybe I could stop at that new club I heard about." she thinks, "What dad doesn't know won't hurt him." She walks for a few minutes until she reaches a large line outside of a large building. There was a glowing sign that read "Club Nialliv". Most of the people in line seemed upset.

"Oh, come on, man!" a man yells at the bouncer, "You've gotta let us in!"

"Sorry, pal, no one gets in with out an ID." the bouncer informs. Barbara moves though the line to the front.

"I have an ID." Barbara says. She hands the bouncer her ID. He studies it for a few seconds then hands it back to her.

"Not the right kind of ID." the bouncer says, "This is a private club." Just then, a man in a trench coat and hat pushes his way through the crowd. He holds up a ID that was around his neck. The bouncer looks at the ID, then opens the door. "Go on in." he informs. The man goes into the club. The bouncer closes the door and turns back to Barbara. "You want in, you need an ID." he repeats.

"Fine." Barbara sighs, then turns away. As she walks away from the building a wicked grinn comes over her face. "I'll get an ID." she thinks to herself, "It's a good thing I got a good view of that guy's."

A few minutes later, Barbara sat at a computer at Gotham's library. After a few minutes, she had the perfect ID made up. She holds up the ID.

"A perfect match." Barbara says to herself, "Even this will fool the bouncer. Man, I even amaze myself sometimes. Though, I should wear something so he won't remember me." Barbara strolls over to a window in the library. The sight of a small costume shop catches her eye. "Bingo!" she states. A few minutes pass, as Barbara exits the costume shop. She was now sporting a black wig, sunglasses, and a trench coat. "This place better be worth the twenty bucks I spent." she says. A few blocks later, Barbara finds herself back at the club. She makes her way through the line to the bouncer, who was still guarding the front door.

"ID?" the bouncer questions.

"Just stay calm and give him the ID, then you're in." Barbara thinks to herself. She pulls the fake ID and shows it to the bouncer. He studies it for a few seconds. The seconds seemed like minutes for Barbara. "Oh god, please tell me he doesn't know!" she thinks.

"Right this way, miss." the bouncer says, opening the door for her.

"Oh, thank god!" Barbara sighs in her head. She makes her way into the club. There was a lot of smoke and loud noises, mainly of people talking. The place looked like a casino, with black jack tables and poker games everywhere she looked. There was a small stage in the back of the club. And everyone was wearing trench coats. "Good call Barbara." she thinks to herself, "Now I'll blend right in." She sees a bar counter out of the corner of her eye. "Oh, what's one drink gonna hurt." she says, strolling over to the counter and sits down. "I'll take a Bloody Mary." she orders. The bartender nods and begins to make the drink. Just then, a woman in a trench coat with blond hair sits down next to her. Barbara begins to take a ten dollar bill out of her purse. The other woman notices.

"Oh, honey, you don't have to do that." the other woman informs in a high pitch sounding voice, "All the drinks here are on the house." Barbara looks at her surprised.

"Wow, this is a pretty cool club!" Barbara states.

"You must be new here." the woman says, "But don't worry, everyone here just wants to have a good time, win a little dough, and drink. Oh, but the best part is the entertainment." The bartender sits Barbara's drink in front of her. The woman looks over at a clock on the wall. "Speaking of entertainment." she says, pulling a megophone and a makeup kit from her purse. She turns to view the rest of the club. "**Alright, everybody, the coast is clear!**" the woman informs through the megaphone, "**Boys, lock the doors!**" A group of bouncers lock all the exits of the bar.

"What's going on?" Barbara questions.

"Nothing, honey, we just don't want to be disturbed." the woman answers, as she starts putting makeup on her face.

"Oh, god, please tell me there's not going to be an orgy!" Barbara says.

"Ha, ha, no!" the woman laughs. Barbara looks around to see that people were taking off their coats. She herself decides to take off her coat and glasses. Barbara's eyes widen when she sees a criminal from her past sitting at a black jack table. It was the Riddler. She looks around some more, now seeing the Penguin. Then Poison Ivy, then Scarecrow, then Two-Face, then Killer Croc, Mad Hatter, Bane, Ventriloquist, Mr. Freeze, and more.

"Uh oh!" Barbara thinks to herself. She turns to see that the woman next to her was now wearing white makeup and a black mask. Barbara could now see she was sitting next to Harley Quinn. Harley sees that she is a little afraid.

"What's the matter?" Harley questions, "Ya look like you saw a ghost."

"Uh... nothing, I just... didn't know we were wearing our costumes." Barbara lies.

"Huh, I guess you didn't read the fine print." Harley replies, as she puts her hat on, "Don't worry, at least you'll know to wear it next time."

"Yeah." Barbara replies. She takes a slow sip of her drink. "If there is a next time!" she thinks.

"Get ready, 'cause here comes my favorite part of the show!" Harley states. She stands up, then removes her coat, revealing her tight harlequin costume. She black flips onto a poker table, then to another one, this repeats until she reaches the stage. She grabs the microphone. "**Ladies and gentlemen... and whatever the hell the rest of you are!**" she greets, "**I'd like all of you to welcome the man of the hour! The man you all love! The man I love! The founder of Club Nialliv! Please welcome... The Joker!**" Everyone begins to clap their hands. Barbara takes a huge gulp in fear. The curtains on the stage rise to reveal the Joker, along with a band standing behind him. A spot light shines down of him. He smiles, then catches the mic that Harley throws at him. The band starts to play.

**"Please, leave all overcoats, canes and top hats with the doorman.**

**From that moment you'll be out of place and underdressed.**

**I'm wrecking this evening already and loving every minute of it.**

**Ruining this banquet for the mildly inspiring and...**

**Please, leave all overcoats, canes and top hats with the doorman. **

**From that moment you'll be out of place and underdressed.**

**I'm wrecking this evening already and loving every minute of it.**

**Ruining this banquet for the mildly inspiring and...**

**When you're in black slacks with accentuating, off-white, pinstripes**

**Ah-whoa-oh,**

**Everything goes according to plan."**

Joker jumps off the stage and into the crowded club.

**"I'm the new cancer, never looked better, you can't stand it!**

**Because you say so under your breath!**

**You're reading lips "When did he get all confident?"**

**Haven't you heard that I'm the new cancer?**

****

Never looked better, and you can't stand it!"

Joker dances around in the club. Barbara tries to get up, but is caught from behind by the Joker.

**"Next is a trip to the, the ladies room in vain, and..."**

Joker pushes her towards the ladies room.

**"I bet you just can't keep up with,"**

**"Keep up!" **sings the crowd of people

**"With these fashionistas, and**

**Tonight, tonight you are, you are a whispering campaign.**

**I bet to them your name is "Cheap", I bet to them you look like shh..."**

Before they reach the ladies room, Joker turns and pushes Barbara up onto the stage, then he follow. Barbara couldn't believe this was happening. Barbara turns, only to be cut off by Harley Quinn, who was holding up a mirror.

**"Talk to the mirror, oh, choke back tears!**

**And keep telling yourself that**

**I'M A DIVA!"**

Joker looks out into the crowd.

**"Oh and the smokes in those cigarette boxes on the tables,**

**they just so happen to be**

**Laced**

**With**

**Nitroglycerin!"**

"This is really getting nuts!" Barbara thinks to herself.

**"I'm the new cancer, never looked better, you can't stand it!**

**Because you say so under your breath!**

**You're reading lips "When did he get all confident?"**

**Haven't you heard that I'm the new cancer?**

**Never looked better, and you can't stand it!"**

**(Instrumental)**

Joker grabs Harley and begins to dance with her. The only thing that was going through Barbara's head was that she had to get out of this mess. She looked for any escape rout she could find. It was difficult to think with all the eyes of the villains watching her. All of a sudden, she was pulled into a dance with Harley. Barbara quickly adjusted and started to dance with her. "What am I doing?" she questions herself, "I'm dancing in front of a room full of people who would like nothing more than to kill me!" Harley twirls Barbara, who went from seeing Harley, then the rest of the club, then to looking down the barrel of a gun. Barbara froze in utter fear.

**"Haven't you heard that I'm the new cancer?**

**I've never looked better, and you can't stand it."**

Barbara looks into Joker's yellowish eyes, looking like he had no problem with pulling the trigger. He wore that evil red smile on his face as he continues to sing.

**"Haven't you heard that I'm the new cancer?**

**I've never looked better, and you can't stand it."**

Joker pulls the trigger of the gun, Barbara closes her eyes as she hears the bang. But she felt nothing. The band had stop playing. She opens her eyes to see a "BANG" banner hanging from the barrel.

"AAAAAAHHHH, HA, HA, HA, HAAAAAAAAAA!" the Joker laughs. He tosses the gun behind himself and signals the band. The band starts playing again.

**"And I know, and I know, it just doesn't feel like a night out with no one sizing you up!**

**I've never been so surreptitious, so of course you'll be distracted when I spike the punch!**

**And I know, and I know, it just doesn't feel like a night out with no one sizing you up!**

**I've never been so surreptitious, so of course you'll be distracted when I spike the punch!"**

The band starts to quiet down.

**"_And I know, and I know, it just doesn't feel like a night out with no one sizing you up. _**

_**I've never been so surreptitious, so of course you'll be distracted when I spike THE PUNCH!"**_

The whole club claps for the Joker. Barbara was still frozen on stage.

"**Thank you, thank you!**" Joker says, "**You're too kind! And how about a round of applause for this lovely young lady up here!**" Everyone starts to clap for Barbara. "**She almost had a heart attack so I think she deserves it!**" he says, "**Though, if couldn't give people heart attacks then I'd might be in the circus today, HAAAA, HA, HA, HA, HAAAA! Now, Harls, would you mind helping her back to her seat?**"

"No problem, Mistah J!" Harley replies. Harley takes Barbara by the hand and leads her off the stage. "Ya did pretty good, kid." Harley informs, "Maybe a little work and you could be up there every night."

"No thank you!" Barbara replies, sitting down at the bar.

"**Oh, and I'm sorry that Harley messed up in the introduction.**" Joker informs, "**The name of the club is not "Club Nialliv". It's...**" He pulls a remote from his pocket and pushes a button. A sign appears above the stage. "**Club Villain!**" Joker announces, "**I know it's not that much, but the guys in marketing were out that day. But you, just because the name's not the best doesn't mean we can't still have a good time! So, eat, drink, and be merry! For tomorrow, we come up with newer scemes to hunt down the Bat! HAAAAAAAA, HA, HA, HA, HAAAAAAA!**"

"Oh, this is going to be a long night." Barbara moans.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Once, I do not own There's A Good Reason These Tables Are Numbered, Honey, You Just Haven't Thought Of It Yet. (DEEP BREATHE) That was a mouth full! Panic! At The Disco owns the song. Please Review. Thanks.**


	2. Chapter 2

**The next chapter of What Happens In Club Nialliv?**

* * *

Barbara Gorden bangs her head hard on the bar counter, over and over again. Just then, Poison Ivy takes a seat next to her.

"Whoa, you'll give yourself a concussion doing that." Ivy informs. Barbara bangs her head one more time, then stops. "What's wrong with you?" Ivy questions, "Guy troubles? Did something you regret? That time of the month?"

"Something I regret." Barbara replies, "I'd rather not talk about it." Ivy pulls a bottle with glowing red liquid in it out of her bag. "What's that?" Barbara questions.

"A special tonic I brew up." Ivy informs, "I'm not that big of a fan of these kinds of drinks. But when I just want to kick back and have a good time, I drink a batch. Would you like a little taste?"

"I'm not sure." Barbara replies.

"Oh, come on." Ivy encourages, "It'll make you feel better." Barbara sighs.

"I guess a sip wouldn't hurt." Barbara replies.

"Believe me, you don't want anymore than a sip." Ivy informs, "You down haft of this and you'll wake up in Vegas, topless." She opens the bottle. "Now, tip your head back." she says. Barbara does as she compands. She pours a little slash in Barbara's mouth. Barbara swollows the red liquid, then lick her lips.

"Mmm, fruity." Barbara says. Ivy starts to chug the bottle. "Whoa, I thought you shouldn't drink a lot of that?" Barbara replies.

"Believe me, most chemicals don't effect me." Ivy explains, as she pulls her lips away from the bottle., "It'll take at least three of these to get me a little buzzed. But you should be worrying about yourself. Any second now, and that tonic will kick in." All of a sudden, Barbara starts to feel dizzy.

"Whoa... that stuff works quickly." Barbara informs.

"I'd sell it, but a whole bottle could kill a man." Ivy says. Barbara reaches over for her drink, but Ivy slaps her hand. "Oh no, you don't want that." Ivy informs, "You'll have to wait till you can think straight again." Barbara rest her head down on the counter.

"Great." Barbara moans.

Over at a poker table, Joker, Two-Face, Riddler, Penguin, and Bane sit and play cards.

"So, did any of you get a loud of that beauty I dragged on stage tonight?"Joker questions.

"Indeed, she is quite lovely." Penguin answers.

"Her body is a riddle I'd like to solve." Riddler comments, grinning wickedly.

"HA, HA, HAAA, I'm sure you're not her type!" Joker laughs.

"And what makes you think you're any different?" Two-Face questions in his raspy voice.

"You know that the women can't keep their hands off old Joker!" Joker answers, smiling. He throws a few chips into the jackpot.

"Please, you're making me gag!" Two-Face states. He looks at his cards, then flips his coin. It lands on the smooth side. "I fold."

"I agree with Dent." Bane informs, "I believe the senora likes a man with power." He flexes his right arm.

"I'm sure she loves brains over brawns." Riddler says.

"I agree." Penguin replies, "That is why I shall be taking this goddess home tonight."

"Hmm, this is getting interesting." Joker states, "How about we all start a bet?" All the criminals turn their attention towards him. "Let's say... $500,000 to the one who gets her into the sack?"

"I accept!" Bane agrees, slamming his hands down on the table.

"As do I." Penguin replies. Two-Face flips his coin.

"I'm in." Two Face says.

"This challenge will be a perfect test of my brain power." Riddler informs.

"Wonderful, let's shake on it!" Joker says, extending his hand. Bane extends his hand, then sees that Joker was wearing a joybuzzer. He smiles, then shakes his hand. He squeezes his hand tightly. "Too tight!" Joker yells. Bane releases his hand.

"Don't try to pull that stuff on me, clown." Bane warns, "It doesn't work."

"HA, HA, HA, sorry, force of habit!" Joker laughs, "Wish me luck!" He stands up from the table.

"But we're in the middle of a game." Two-Face reminds.

"Who cares?" Joker replies, "I was cheating anyway, HA, HA, HA, HAAAA!" He throws his cards down on the table and strolls over towards the bar.

Ivy turns her head to see the Joker heading their way.

"Don't look now, but here comes the clown." Ivy informs. The Joker sits down next to Barbara.

"Hello, doll face." Joker greets, "Sorry again about the whole "pulling a gun on you" thing. But that was just a part of the show. " Barbara looks at Joker, her head was still spinning from Ivy's tonic. "But how's about I make it up to you?" Joker continues, as his head appears to be turning upside down to Barbara, "How about dinner, a movie, and maybe a trip back to my place?" Barbara was trying to keep a straight face when sees Joker's head spinning.

"Pffffff, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HAAAAAA!" Barbara bursts into laughter. Joker raises an eyebrow.

"What the hell's so funny?" Joker questions, "I'm being serious right now!" Barbara continues to laugh when she sees Joker turn from white to blue, then red, then green. "Oh, to hell with this!" Joker yells, then leaves the bar. Ivy smiles.

"Wow, you're completely wasted." Ivy comments.

"God, that stuff is good!" Barbara laughs. Ivy pulls out a bottle of water from her bag.

"Here, this will wash some of it out." Ivy says, passing her the bottle, "Don't want to get too much on Joker's bad side." Barbara opens the water and takes a drink. "So, what are you gonna sing tonight?" Ivy questions. Barbara raises an eyebrow.

"What?" Barbara replies.

"Oh, I guess you didn't know, it's Open Mic night." Ivy explains, "Don't you wanna get up and sing?"

"Oh, no, no, no!" Barba replies, shaking her head, "I'm not that much of a singer!"

"Too bad." Ivy says, "I was looking forward to seeing another woman sing for once."

"What about that Harley Quinn girl?" Barbara questions.

"We sing together." Ivy informs, "We go up a few minutes after Nigma." Just then, the front door of the club is kicked in. All the people in the bar turn their attentions towards the door, with guns drawns. Five dark figures that were wearing black hoodies stood in the doorway. The one in front was carrying a suitcase.

"This doesn't look good!" Barbara states.

"Hope we're not too late." the leader says. They make their way into the club. Joker strolls over to the group.

"Look, I don't know who you think you guys are, but..." Joker growls, only for him to be cut off when the leader pushes the suitcase into his stomach. Joker looks down at it, then opens. He was shocked to find large bundles of money. "Oh, well who am I to turn down such wealthy people?" he chuckles, "Please, enjoy the party!" A couple of bouncers seal the front door shut again.

"Thanks." the leader replies, "I think we'll do just that. Boys, go have a good time." The other four hooded men depart. The leader removes his hood, revealing a smooth tan colored mask that covered his entire head. No facial feature present at all.

"Whoa, you look like the Question if he shaved his head!" Joker comments.

"Hmm, I get that a lot." the man informs. Him and the Joker stroll over to the poker table that the other villains sat at. "So, gentlemen, who's deal is it?" the man questions. All the people at the table stare at him with questionable looks. "What?" the man says, "Do I have something on my face?"

"What's up with that mask?" Two-Face questions.

"What's up with the face?" the man responds.

"OH, NO HE DIDN'T!" Joker yells, "HAAAAA, HA, HA, HA, HAAAAA!" Two-Face pulls out his gun and points it at the man.

"Whoa there, tiger, joking!" the man says, "And to answer your question, I made this mask by hand. Used a few materials to put it together. Wanna see a cool trick?" Everyone at the table waited. All of a sudden, the mask morphs into a perfect copy of Two-Face's head. Everyone at the table was speakless.

"Amazing." Penguin states.

"So, are we going to play cards, or are you guys gonna stare at my pretty face all day." the man replies in Two-Face's raspy voice.

"Sure." Joker says, "Mister..."

"Kane." the man responds, as his mask morphs back, "Kane of Abel."

"A religious type?" Riddler questions, as he starts dealing cards.

"No." Kane replies. He looks over at Bane, who's eyes were focused on Barbara. "Yo, big guy!" Kane calls, getting Bane's attention, "Couldn't help noticing you checking out that chick at the bar."

"Oh, that?" Joker replies, "Oh, we've just started a bet to see who could take her home first tonight. $500,000 must be paid to the winner."

"$500,000?" Kane questions, "Count me in. But how about I raise the jackpot to a million." Everyone at the table looks at him with wide eyes.

"DEAL!" Joker yells, "No backing out now!"

"What are you so exited about?" Bane questions, "You've already struck out with her."

"Believe me, Bane, she'll be mine!" Joker states.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Kane of Abel is my new OC. Please Review. Thanks.**


	3. Chapter 3

**The next chapter of What Happens In Club Nialliv.**

* * *

Barbara slowly starts to sober up. Ivy starts on her third bottle of her special tonic.

"Oh, god!" Barbara says. Ivy gives her a confused look.

"What?" Ivy questions.

"I think Joker was hitting on me earllier!" Barbara answers. Ivy starts to giggle.

"Did you just now realize that?" Ivy giggles.

"God, I'm never touching that stuff again." Barbara moans.

"Better hope he doesn't try anything again." Ivy informs, "If Harley sees you with him, she'll rip out your hair."

"Oh, I don't even wanna think able that." Barbara mumbles, "I need some fresh air." She stands up from the bar.

"Don't bother." Ivy replies, "No one's allowed in or out until 4:00 am." Barbara's eyes widen.

"Are you serious?" Barbara questions in shock.

"Yep." Ivy answers, "One hell of a club though." Barbara looks at the time on her cell phone, which read 12:32 am.

"Great." Barbara moans, sitting back down in her seat, "Now what am I going to do?"

"You really should sing." Ivy informs, "It's really fun."

"I guess." Barbara gives in, "Since I'm gonna be her all night anyway." Just then, Harley joins the two at the bar.

"I see you two have already met." Harley comments.

Back over at the villains poker game, it seemed that Kane was winning most of the games.

"Full House!" Kane announces, lying his cards on the table for everyone to see.

"Dammit!" Two-Face yells, "How do you keep winning?"

"It seems our new fellow has a bit of luck on his side." Penguin informs.

"Well, it's been fun playing cards, boys." Riddler informs, "But I believe it's about time I won a bet." He stands and leaves the table.

"I give him five minutes." Joker says.

"I give him two." Two-Face replies.

Harley, Ivy and Barbara sat at the bar, talking about simple things.

"You know, I've been sitting here for at least an hour, and I never asked for your name." Ivy informs.

"Oh, it's... Mandy." Barbara lies.

"That's a cute name." Harley states.

"I'm sorry, but the only Mandy's I've ever met in Gotham were hookers." Ivy chuckles.

"Well, blame my dad for the name." Barbara says. Just then, Ivy notices the Riddler making his way towards the three.

"Great, another man." Ivy mumbles. Just then, Riddler's cane hooks onto Barbara's right arm and she is spun around to face the Riddler.

"Hey, diddle, diddle." Riddler greets in his own personal way, "I couldn't help but notice you from across the club. And like a moth to light, I was drawn to you." Barbara wears a nervous smile on her face.

"Uh... thank you?" Barbara replies, unsure of what to say.

"From what I saw earller, you're a very good dancer." Riddler comments, "I'd like to see what else you could do with those legs." Barbara was starting to sweat from the dirty minded thoughts of the Riddler.

"Perv." Ivy mumbles.

"Ditto." Harley replies.

"How about you join me back at place for a little puzzle solving." Riddler questions.

"Oh... well... I'm not really sure." Barbara answers, though her brain, heart, and stomach were all screaming "NO".

"That's okay, take your time." Riddler replies, grinning, "But before I leave you women to perform, I'll leave you with a riddler. I go in hard. I come out soft. When you blow me I'm hard. What am I?" Riddler strolls away from the bar, leaving Barbara with a sickened look on her face.

"What kind of pervert gives a riddle..." Barbara tries to say.

"The answers gum." Ivy cuts her off. Barbara gives her a confused look.

"What?" Barbara questions.

"It's gum." Ivy repeats, "Gums is dry and sometimes hard when you put it in your mouth. And when you take it out, it's soft. When you blow it, it makes a bubbles. Which after awhile, becomes harder."

"How could you have known that so quickly?" Barbara replies.

"He used that same one on me once." Ivy explains, "Almost killed him. Then he pulls out a stick of gum. It makes you feel like you have the dirty mind."

"I think he really likes you, Mandy." Harley informs.

"You don't say?" Barbara groans. Just then, they hear the band start to play again. The three turn their attention towards the stage. Riddler was up at the mic.

"This is gonna be good." Harley states, kicking back and taking a sip of her drink.

"**This is a song for a special little someone in the club tonight.**" Riddler says into the mic, "**Hope you enjoy.**" Barbara starts to blush.

"Oh no." Barbara thinks to herself.

**"****She can kill with a smile**

**She can wound with her eyes**

**She can ruin your faith with her casual lies**

**And she only reveals what she wants you to see**

**She hides like a child**

**But she's always a woman to me."**

"Aww." Harley aws into Barbara ear.

"A love song." Ivy adds, "That's so sweet for a pyschopathic killer."

**"She can lead you to live**

**She can take you or leave you**

**She can ask for the truth**

**But she'll never believe you**

**And she'll take what you give her as long as it's free**

**She steals like a thief**

**But she's always a woman to me."**

"I never knew Nigma was such a good singer?" Barbara thinks to herself.

**"Oh, she takes care of herself**

**She can wait if she wants**

**She's ahead of her time**

**Oh, and she never gives out**

**And she never gives in**

**She just changes her mind.**

**She will promise you more**

**Than the Garden of Eden**

**Then she'll carelessly cut you**

**And laugh while you're bleedin'**

**But she'll bring out the best**

**And the worst you can be**

**Blame it all on yourself**

**Cause she's always a woman to me."**

Barbara looks over to see tears forming Harley's eyes.

"It's just so beautiful!" Harley cries a little.

**"She is frequently kind**

**And she's suddenly cruel**

**She can do as she pleases**

**She's nobody's fool**

**But she can't be convicted**

**She's earned her degree**

**And the most she will do**

**Is throw shadows at you**

**But she's always a woman to me."**

Everyone in the club claps, all except the group of villains who were still at the poker table.

"A love song?" Joker questions, "This is a bet to see who can get a one night stand with her, and he sings a love song?"

"It seems that our friend has gotten a positive reaction out of our little bird." Penguin informs. The whole table looks over towards the bar, where Barbara had a small smile on her face and was blushing.

"It's not over yet." Two-Face states.

Riddler strolls off the stage and heads back over to the bar with the women.

"So, how was that?" Riddler questions, smiling. Barbara opens her mouth to speak, only to be interupted by Harley.

"That was incredible!" Harley states.

"You've got talent." Ivy comments.

"Oh, I wish Mistah J would do that for me." Harley says.

"So, what did YOU think about it?" Riddler questions Barbara.

"It was wonderful." Barbara answers, "But I'm still not sure about your offer."

"That's okay." Riddler replies, "I still have a few hours until closing." He then strolls away.

"Well, that's our cue." Ivy says, "Let's go get ready, Harls. These boys aren't gonna entertain themselves."

"Right behind ya, Red." Harley informs. The two wonder away from the bar.

"I've gotta think of a good excuse for why I can't go." Barbara sighs. Just then, a black gloved hand grabs her arm. "Hey!" Barbara yells, turning around. She shocked to see that Catwoman was next to her. "Catwoman?" she questions.

"What in the hell are you doing here, Barbara?" Catwoman growls.

"How'd you know it was me?" Barbara replies.

"Please, I never forget a face." Catwoman informs, "Now, what are you doing here? This place is too dangerous for you!"

"I didn't know it was a club for villains of Gotham." Barbara explains, "I made a fake ID and got in. Anyway, what are you doing here?" Catwoman smiles.

"Hey, a gal's gotta party." Catwoman states, "But that's not important." She takes a sip of her drink. "But what is, is that you need to be careful with what you say." She continues, "Don't want to rat yourself out."

Back at the poker table, Riddler was bragging about how he's going to win.

"I hope you make that million out to cash, men." Riddler informs, "I don't accept checks."

"Don't keep pressing your luck." Bane says, "It'll run out as soon as I have my turn at her."

"I hope you gentlemen haven't forgotten about me." Penguin replies, "I know how to tame any female."

"We'll see if you can tame her." Two-Face states.

"Hey, whose singing next?" Kane questions. All of the villains at the table look at him.

"What?" Joker replies.

"Whose singing next?" kane repeats.

"Uh... Harley and Ivy, I think." Joker answers, giving a confused look.

"Anybody after them?" Kane questions.

"Not yet." Joker answers.

"Perfect." Kane says, and nothing more.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please Review. Thanks.**


	4. Chapter 4

**The next chapter of What Happens In Club Nialliv?**

* * *

Barbara sits quietly at the bar with Catwoman, who was smoking a cigarette and drinking a scotch.

"Well, my night might be ruined." Catwoman breaks the silence. Barbara gives her a confused look.

"What do you mean?" Barbara questions.

"I have to spend my night out babysitting you." Catwoman answers.

"Hey!" Barbara yells, "I don't need any help!" Catwoman smiles.

"Really?" Catwoman chuckles, "And who do you think is gonna help you with swatting away the men? Besides, I don't want Gorden to hunt me down if anything were to happen to you."

"Well... I guess you make a good point." Barbara replies.

"Oh, and if you ever see me out on the town again, you don't get in my way." Catwoman informs.

"Yeah?" Barbara replies, "Or what?" Catwoman pulls a phone from her purse.

"Or else I show your father and all of Gotham these." Catwoman answers, holding the phone towards Barbara. A video of her drinking Ivy's tonic appears on the screen, then a video of Joker hitting on Barbara, then a video of Riddler doing the same. Barbara's eyes widen in shock.

"Hey!" Barbara yells, trying to snatch the phone away, but Catwoman pulls the phone away quickly.

"Ah, ah, no touching." Catwoman says, "Just remember that I have this." She puts the phone away. "Now, I'll keep an eye on you." She informs. She leaves the bar. Barbara slams her head on the counter.

"I'm screwed!" Barbara thinks to herself.

Kane turns his head to see Catwoman strolling away from the bar.

"Meow." Kane comments to himself.

"What?" Two-Face questions.

"Nothing." Kane answers, turning his attention back to the cards in his hand. People in the club start to clap. The villains turn their attention to the stage, where Harley Quinn and Poison Ivy stood. They held a mic in each hand. "Time for another show." Kane states. The band starts to play soft and gentle music. Ivy brings the mic to her reddish black lips.

**[Ivy:]**

**"****I will not make the same mistakes that you did**

**I will not let myself**

**Cause my heart so much misery**

**I will not break the way you did,**

**You fell so hard**

**I've learned the hard way**

**To never let it get that far!**

**[Ivy & Harley:]**

**Because of you**

**I never stray too far from the sidewalk**

**Because of you**

**I learned to play on the safe side so I don't get hurt**

**[Ivy:]**

**Because of you**

**I find it hard to trust not only me, but everyone around me**

**[Ivy & Harley:]**

**Because of you**

**I am afraid."**

Kane cocks his head slightly to the side. He looks over to see a single tear form in Two-Face's right eye.

**[Harley:]**

**"I loose my way**

**And it's not too long before you point it out**

**I cannot cry**

**Because I know that's weakness in your eyes**

**I'm forced to fake**

**A smile, a laugh everyday of my life**

**My heart can't possibly break**

**When it wasn't even whole to start with!**

**[Harley & Ivy:]**

**Because of you**

**I never stray too far from the sidewalk**

**Because of you**

**I learned to play on the safe side so I don't get hurt**

**[Ivy:]**

**Because of you**

**I find it hard to trust not only me, but everyone around me**

**[Harley & Ivy:]**

**Because of you**

**I am afraid**

**[Ivy:]**

**I watched you die**

**I heard you cry every night in your sleep**

**(I watched you die...) **_**[Harley]**_

**I was so young**

**You should have known better than to lean on me**

**(I was too young for you to lean on me...) **_**[Harley]**_

**You never thought of anyone else**

**You just saw your pain**

**(You never saw me...) **_**[Harley]**_

**And now I cry in the middle of the night**

**For the same damn thing!"**

Harley drops down to her knees on the stage. A few tears stream down her face, as well as Ivy's.

**[Ivy:]**

**Because of you**

**I never stray too far from the sidewalk**

**Because of you**

**I learned to play on the safe side so I don't get hurt**

**Because of you**

**I find it hard to trust not only me but everyone around me**

**Because of you**

**[Ivy & Harley:]**

**I am afraid."**

The tear that was once formed in Two-Face's right eye had followed down his face. He quickly wipes it away so that no one could see. But Kane had been watching him the whole time.

**[Ivy:]**

**Because of you...**

**[Harley:]**

**Mmmmmm... Oooooh...**

**[Ivy:]**

**Because of you...**

**[Harley:]**

**Mmmmmm... Oooooh..."**

The club claps for the two women.

"**Thank you.**" Ivy says.

"**We love you!**" Harley adds.

"God, I hate when they sing." Joker informs, showing no emotion.

"I must say, they do have very soothing voices." Penguin replies.

"That was pretty good." Kane says, "But I bet we can all agree that the best part of it was the red head. I mean, I'd tap that." Two-Face's face lights up with anger. "I'd take her back to my place. Pour a few drinks in her. And then see if I can get her singing."

"SHUT YOUR FUCKING MOUTH!" Two-Face snaps. All the villains at the table look at him confused.

"Knew I'd get a reaction at of you." Kane chuckles. Two-Face throws his cards down.

"I'm getting a drink." Two-Face informs, leaving the table.

"I have a feeling he had a little history with the red head." Kane says.

Ivy and Harley had just joined Barbara back at the bar.

"You guys were amazing!" Barbara informs, whipping tears from her eyes with a tissue.

"Thanks." Harley replies, then takes a drink of some water, "I don't know why Ivy chose that song though. But I guess you were right, Red. I'm gonna go check on Puddin." She leaves the other two.

"I poured my heart out in that song." Ivy informs, "She has no idea what that song's even about."

"Yeah." Barbara replies, "Sometimes people have perfect vision, but are still blind." Ivy opens another bottle of her tonic.

"Well, here's to another failed attempt." Ivy states, then takes a big chug of it. Just then, Two-Face bangs his scarred hand on the counter.

"Give me a shot." Two-Face orders. The bartender nods.

"Same old Harvey." Ivy chuckles.

"Bite me!" Two-Face growls.

"Already have." Ivy replies. The bartender sits the shot glass in front of Two-Face, who then downs it.

"Don't remind me." Two-Face says, slamming the glass back down on the counter, "Another."

"Don't wanna drink too much, Harv." Ivy informs, "Don't wanna take home the first slut you see tonight." Barbara tries to remain claim.

"Please, let me not be brought into this." Barbara begs in her head.

"What do you think, Mandy?" Ivy questions.

"DAMN!" Barbara thinks. Two-Face turns his head to face Barbara. "Um... about what?" Barbara replies.

"About Harvey getting drunk?" Ivy answers.

"Oh, well... I don't even know him." Barbara lies.

"Well, maybe it about time you did." Two-Face replies.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Once again, I own none of the songs written in here. Please Review. Thanks.**


	5. Chapter 5

**The next chapter of What Happens In Club Nialliv?**

* * *

Two-Face pulls out a seat at the bar counter, then sits down next to Barbara and Ivy.

"So, what do you wanna know first?" Two-Face questions, "Maybe I should start with my name. It's Harvey Dent. And from what the witch says, your name is Mandy, right?"

"Uh... yeah." Barbara replies.

"Call me what you wish, but you know you still love me." Ivy giggles.

"How 'bout you take a walk?" Two-Face says.

"Have it your way." Ivy replies. She leaves the two at the bar. Barbara starts to become very nervous.

"So... what are your hobbies?" Barbara questions, trying to make small talk.

"You don't have to humor me you know." Two-Face replies. Barbara gives him a confused look.

"What do you mean?" Barbara questions.

"It's my face, isn't it?" Two-Face answers, "Why do I even bother? I'm monster, and I'll always be one." He goes to stand up from the bar, but Barbara stops him.

"No." Barbara replies, "It's not that. I've heard about you. The D.A. that suffered a horrible accident. I don't look at you as a freak."

"You're lying." Two-Face says, downing another shot.

"I'm not." Barbara informs, "It's not what's on the outside of a person that counts, but what's on the inside does." Two-Face's right lip curves into a grinn.

"You don't wanna know what's inside me." Two-Face replies, "You'd go as crazy as that clown." Barbara giggles a little.

"I doubt that." Barbara says, "No one could be as crazy as him." The two chuckle together. Two-Face pulls out a coin and starts to flip it. He flips it in a repeating pattern. Barbara gives a questionable look. Two-Face sees this. One final flip and he catches the coin.

"Sorry." Two-Face says, "Force of habit. Sometimes I don't even realize I'm doing it."

"What do you use it for?" Barbara questions.

"It decides whether someone lives or dies." Two-Face explains. Barbara takes a huge gulp.

"You don't say?" Barbara replies, becoming even more nervous, "Do you ever use it for anything else?"

"Sometimes." Two-Face answers, "How about a game of chance?"

"Uh... sure." Barbara replies, "What's on the line?" Two-Face shows her the rough side of the coin.

"You kiss me." Two explains, then flips it around to show her the smooth side, "You don't, and I leave you alone."

"I don't know." Barbara replies.

"Come on." Two-Face begs, "Take a chance."

"Fine." Barbara sighs. Two-Face smiles and flips his coin. "Please, dear god, please!" Barbara begs in her head. Two-Face catches the coin and flips his right hand onto the other. He removes his hand to reveal the coin had landed with the rough side facing up. "DAAAAAMN!" Barbara screams in her head.

"Heh, heh, fate agrees with me." Two-Face chuckles, "Time to pay up."

"Hold on, Harvey, I wanna make a bet of my own." Barbara explains, "Let's say if the coin lands on the smooth side, I kiss you on the cheek. And if it lands on the other side, it'll be on the lips."

"Heh, I like a girl who takes risks." Two-Face informs, "Deal." He flips the coin. He catchs it and flips it to the other hand. He removes his right hand to reveal the coin with the smooth side facing up. "Damn." Two-Face says, "Well, I guess it's better than nothing." Barbara leans over and kisses him on the cheek.

Back at the villains poker game, Harley and Ivy stood next to the others.

"This is so boring." Ivy informs.

"Whoa, check it out!" Kane yells. Everyone turns their attention back to the bar, where they see Barbara kissing Two-Face.

"NO!" Riddler yells. Ivy's eyes widen in shock. Her face becomes red with anger. She crushes the bottle of tonic that was in her hand.

"That little bitch!" Ivy growls.

"He must have a special trick up his sleeve." Kane says.

"Well, it looks like Dent is gonna be taking Mandy home." Harley states, "Isn't that sweet?"

"Shut up, Harls." Joker orders.

"Well, winning every hand is really starting to get boring." Kane informs, "So, think I'm gonna get this club booming." He snaps his fingers three times. Just then, the other four hooded men he arrived with show up at the table. "We have a job to do, boys." Kane says. They all leave the table and head for the stage. They get up on stage. One of the men takes a electric guitar from one of the band members. Another takes over the drum set. Another one takes over a bass. And the last hooded man grabs a violin. Kane grabs the mic. "**What's up!**" he says into the might, "**This place is starting to look pretty dead. And the music hasn't really helped that much either. Well, I've got a song that'll help get this place rocking! I want all of you to stand up right now, and get ready to move around!**"Most of the people in the club remain seated.

"What is he doing?" Penguin questions.

"**I said get the FUCK up!**" Kane orders. Everyone in the bar stands up quickly. "**That's better.**" Kane says, "**Now, this song may fit perfectly with for some of us in here. It may have been written by a rapper, but this cover will make you bang your head until your neck snaps!**" The one man holding the violin starts to play.

"Where have I heard this before?" Joker questions.

The rest of the band bursts out playing. Kane's mask morphs into a skull.

**"****As I walk through the valley of the shadow of death**

**I take a look at my life and realize there's not much left**

**cause I've been blasting and laughing so long,**

**that even my mama thinks that my mind has gone**

**but I ain't never crossed a man that didn't deserve it**

**me be treated like a punk you know that's unheard of**

**you better watch how you're talking and where you're walking**

**or you and your homies might be lined in chalk**

**I really hate to trip but I gotta, loc**

**As I Grow I see myself in the pistol smoke, fool**

**I'm the kinda G the little homies wanna be like**

**on my knees in the night, saying prayers in the streetlight!"**

"Oh, that's right." Joker remembers.

Barbara watches as some of the people in the club start to head-bang.

**[Hooded men:]**

**"We ****been spending most their lives, living in the gangsta's paradise!**

**We been spending most their lives, living in the gangsta's paradise!**

**We keep spending most our lives, living in the gangsta's paradise!**

**We keep spending most our lives, living in the gangsta's paradise!"**

**[Kane:]**

**"Look at the situation, they got me facin'**

**I can't live a normal life, I was raised by the streets**

**so I gotta be down with the hood team**

**too much television watching got me chasing drea- ea-ea-eams**

**I'm an educated fool with money on my mind**

**got my 10 in my hand and a gleam in my eye**

**I'm a loc'd out gangsta set trippin' banger**

**and my homies is down so don't arouse my anger, fool**

**death ain't nothing but a heartbeat away,**

**I'm living life, do or die, what can I say**

**I'm 23 now, but will I live to see 24**

**the way things are going I don't know!"**

**[Guitar player:]**

_**"Tell me why are we, so blind to see**_

_**That the one's we hurt, are you and me."**_

**[Hooded men:]**

**"We ****been spending most their lives, living in the gangsta's paradise!**

**We been spending most their lives, living in the gangsta's paradise!**

**We keep spending most our lives, living in the gangsta's paradise!**

**We keep spending most our lives, living in the gangsta's paradise!"**

Somehow, Barbara gets caught up in the excitement and starts head-banging herself.

**[Kane:]**

**"Power and the money, money and the power**

**minute after minute, hour after hour**

**everybody's running, but half of them ain't looking**

**what's going on in the kitchen, but I don't know what's kickin'**

**they say I gotta learn, but nobody's here to teach me**

**if they can't understand it, how can they reach me**

**I guess they can't, I guess they won't**

**I guess they front, that's why I know my life is out of luck, fool!"**

**[Hooded men:]**

**"We ****been spending most their lives, living in the gangsta's paradise!**

**We been spending most their lives, living in the gangsta's paradise!**

**We keep spending most our lives, living in the gangsta's paradise!**

**We keep spending most our lives, living in the gangsta's paradise!"**

**[Guitar player:]**

_**"Tell me why are we, so blind to see**_

_**That the one's we hurt, are you and me."**_

**[Kane & Guitar player:]**

**"Tell me why are we, so blind to see**

**That the one's we hurt, are you and me!**

**Tell me why are we, so blind to see**

**That the one's we hurt, are you and me!"**

Everyone in the club cheers.

"Yeah!" Barbara cheers.

"Getting a lot looser by the minute." a female voice whispers into Barbara's ear. Barbara quickly turns to see Catwoman.

"Jesus, your as bad as Batman!" Barbara states.

"Kissing Dent." Catwoman says, smirking, "I guess you're not as good as I thought."

"Hey, what was I gonna do?" Barbara questions, "Wouldn't you do it if you were in a corner?"

"You're really starting to dig your own grave kid." Catwoman informs.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter. I do not own Gangsta's Paradise. Also, this was the cover of the song done by the band "In Fear And Faith". Please Review. Thanks.**


	6. Chapter 6

**The next chapter of What Happens In Club Nialliv?**

* * *

Barbara and Catwoman settle down back at the bar. Barbara notices that Two-Face wasn't anywhere in sight.

"Looking for someone?" Catwoman questions.

"Yeah, Harvey was just here." Barbara answers.

"He went back to his little poker game during the song." Catwoman informs, "Just like a man. They get a kiss and go brag to there perverted friends."

"I don't think Harvey's like that." Barbara replies.

"Beat that!" Two-Face says, taking his seat with the other criminals. Riddler and Joker give him an evil look.

"I must say, you were very impressive." Penguin informs, "It will be a little more challenging, but I'm sure you all know that women love a true gentleman." He straightens his tie and top hat. "And of course, that gentleman would be me." he states.

"Is that so?" Bane replies, "Then you wouldn't mind if I were to go before you? Since you clearly have a greater advantage?"

"Not at all, my good fellow." Penguin answers, "And I am very satisfied you've come to terms with that logic."

"Burro." Bane mumbles.

"Thank you." Penguin replies.

"It means dumbass." Ivy informs, then turns her attention to Two-Face, " Which reminds me, you're a bastardo estúpido." She turns and storms away from the table.

"What did she say?" Two-Face questions, a little confused.

"She called you a stupid bastard." Kane answers, returning to the table.

"Oh, good, you're back." Joker replies, "The screamo has returned. There is a god."

"I get the feeling you didn't miss me." Kane says.

"God, my ears feel like they're bleeding." Joker states.

"You're pretty good!" Harley comments.

"You weren't that bad either." Kane informs, he then takes her into his arms.

"Hey!" Harley yells. Kane's mask then morphs into a perfect copy of the Joker's head.

"How would you like for your wildest fantasy to come true." Kane questions in Joker's voice.

"Mistah J!" Harley squeals as she hugs him, then she realizes where she was again. Harley's blush was bright enough to appear through her makeup. Kane puts her back down on her feet. "Um... I think I'll go check on Red." Harley says, then strolls away quickly.

"This is who we're competing with." Riddler informs.

Catwoman places another cigarette between her lips and lights it.

"God, how can you smoke those things?" Barbara questions. Catwoman smiles.

"Believe me, kid, when you've had a life like mine, smoking is the least of your problems." Catwoman answers, "You should try one." She pulls another cigarette out and extends it towards Barbara.

"No thanks." Barbara replies. Barbara turns her head away, only to see that Scarecrow was standing beside her. She freezes in fear, looking at his strange mask.

"I'd like a little water with lemon." Scarecrow tells the bartender.

"Sure, pal." the bartender replies, filling a glass up with water, "Who are you supposed to be? A dead preacher? Get caught touching the Sunday school children?" The bartender starts to chuckle.

"That's quiet harsh of you to say." Scarecrow informs, in his spooky whisper-like tone, "By the way, only cathlics priest are believed to do such a thing." The bartender drops a slice of lemon into the glass.

"Well, of all the strange freaks that come in here, you are the strangest." the bartender states, "But I bet you're not as scary as you look under that mask. I bet you're just a wimpy little wuss."

"Hmm, have you been sipping some of you're alcohol this evening?" Scarecrow questions, "Because you seem a lot braver than before." Barbara and Catwoman could tell that Scarecrow seemed a little angier.

"That's my own business." the bartender answers, slamming Scarecrow's drink on the counter, "So, just keep minding your own." Scarecrow picks up his water and turns away. "Freak." the bartender mumbles. It was clear to Barbara and Catwoman that Scarecrow had heard him. Scarecrow pulls some kind of gun from his coat, turns around, and shoots the bartender. Some kind of gas surrounds the bartender.

"Hold your breath!" Catwoman orders. The two cover their noses and mouths.

"AAAAAHHHH!" the bartender screams, then falls to the floor, "GET 'EM OFF ME! GET 'EM OFF!" He brushes off his body with his hands, but there was nothing really there.

"Scared you, didn't I?"Scarecrow says, chuckling a little. He turns and leaves the bar with his water. The gas soon cleared up, and the bartender still laid on the floor shaking.

"On second thought, I'll take that cigarette." Barbara informs, taking the cigarette from Catwoman's hand. Another bartender comes over and drags the other away.

"Told you it was dangerous." Catwoman reminds.

"God, this is horrible!" Barbara states, lighting the cigarette.

"Well, at least you have only another three hours and it's all over." Catwoman explains, "All you have to do is stay out of trouble until then."

"That's gonna be hard, since almost everyone here has hit on me." Barbara informs, "I need to clear my head." She stands up and heads for the ladies room. Barbara enters the restroom to find that it looked pretty nice for a club for villains. She heads into a stall and puts the toilet lip down and sits on it. She sits and thinks of what to do, smoking her cigarette. Just then, she hears the door open and close.

"Jesus, Red, you're actting a little nuts!" Harley says, "What's wrong?"

"She thinks she can just come in here and take him away!" Ivy growls,"There are lines that have been crossed!"

"What are you talking about?" Harley questions, a little confused.

"That little bimbo thinks that she's good enough for him, but she isn't!" Ivy states.

"Uh oh!" Barbara thinks. She peers through a little sliver in the stall door, seeing Harley and Ivy standing at the sinks together.

"Who?" Harley questions.

"I'll show her!" Ivy says, "I'll teach her to mess around in my territory!" Harley grabs Ivy by the shoulders and shakes her.

"WHO ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?" Harley yells.

"Mandy!" Ivy answers.

"Mandy?" Harley questions, even more confused, "What's wrong with her?" Ivy remains silent. All of a sudden, it hits Harley. "Oh, this is about her kissing Dent, isn't it?" she replies, a big smile appearing on her face, "You still love him!"

"Shut up, Harley!" Ivy orders.

"Oh, crap!" Barbara whispers to herself.

"Harvey and Ivy, sitting in a tree!" Harley sings.

"I said shut up!" Ivy yells.

"K-I-S-S-I-N-G!" Harley continues to sing. Ivy grabs Harley by her hat, pulling her towards her.

"If you don't shut up, I'll rip out your tongue!" Ivy warns. Harley takes a huge gulp. "Now, if you tell a single soul about this, I'll feed you to my plants!" Ivy informs, "Understand?" Harley nods. "Good." Ivy replies, "Now, let's go." The two leave the restroom. Barbara plops backwards onto the toilet.

"Can this get any worse?" Barbara questions.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please Review. Thanks.**


	7. Chapter 7

**The next chapter of What Happens In Club Nialliv?**

* * *

Barbara slowly opens the restroom door, peering out to see if Ivy or Harley were anywhere in sight.

"Looks clear." Barbara whispers to herself. She strolls out of the restroom and heads for the bar. A thought then comes to her head. "They'll know I'll be at the bar." she thinks, "Maybe I should hide somewhere else." She looks around in the club, then sees a black jack table. "Well, it's better than certain death." she sighs. She sits down at the table, only to find herself next to Killer Croc.

"Hit me!" Croc orders.

"Are you sure about that?" the dealer questions. Barbara looks at Croc's cards, there was a queen of spades and a king of hearts in front of him.

"Of course I'm sure!" Croc replies, "Hit me!"

"But sir, you have twenty." the dealer informs.

"I said HIT ME!" Croc growls. The dealer sighs and flips down another card. Three of hearts.

"And you bust." the dealer states. Croc grabs him by his shirt.

"That's not fair!" Croc yells, "You're cheating!"

"Sir, you could have won with what you had!" the dealer informs. Croc releases him.

"To hell with this game!" Croc says, storming away from that table. The dealer fixes his shirt.

"I have no idea why I work here." the dealer says to himself. As he was about to deal the cards, a large black gloved hand bangs down on the table. Barbara looks up to see Bane.

"Crap!" Barbara thinks.

"I'd like to play." Bane informs, taking a seat. The dealer takes a huge gulp.

"Y-yes, sir!" the dealer replies, a little nervous. He starts to deal the cards. Bane looks over to see Barbara. He smiles and takes her hand.

"Hola, hermosa mujer." Bane greets, kissing her hand, "Soy el gran y poderoso Bane." Barbara starts to blush. "Puedo pedir su nombre" **(Translation: Hello, beautiful woman. I am the great and mighty Bane. May I ask for your name?)**

"Uh... Mandy." Barbara replies, "Glad I took spanish."

"Mandy." Bane repeats, "El nombre de una diosa verdadera." **(Translation: The name of a true goddess.)**

"Well... I wouldn't say goddess." Barbara replies, becoming a little more nervous.

"Uh, sir, I've already dealed your cards." the dealer informs. Bane looks at his two cards, one was a ten of clubs, the other a two of spades.

"Hit me." Bane replies, turning his attention back to Barbara. Barbara then looks at her cards, seeing she had a queen of hearts and five of clubs. The dealer lays down another card, which was a four of diamonds. "I am truly stunned by your beauty." Bane informs, "Your mother must a have been an angel." Barbara blushes even more.

"Uh... thank you." Barbara replies, "But I'm not that pretty."

"Heh, heh, don't make me laugh." Bane says, "You are the most beautiful creature I've seen in my life."

"Card, sir?" the dealer questions.

"Hit me." Bane answers. The dealer lays another card down, which was a three of spades. "I'll stay." Bane informs.

"Wise choice." the dealer replies, then turns to Barbara, "Card, miss?"

"Hit me." Barbara answers. The dealer lays another card down for her, it was a six of diamonds.

"Twenty-one!" the dealer states, "The winner is the lovely lady." Bane smiles.

"Too bad." Bane says, "Better luck next time. So, tell me about yourself, Señorita. I'm all ears."

"Oh... well..." Barbara replies, only to be cut off when Harley stroll over to the table.

"Sorry, Bane, but I need Mandy for a moment." Harley informs. Bane gives her a dirty look.

"Fine." Bane says, standing up from the table. As he was about to walk away, he leaned into Harley's ear. "You can't keep me from her for long, bruja." he whispers in her ear. He then walks away. Harley sits down next to Barbara.

"Wow, you really get around." Harley informs.

"What do you mean?" Barbara questions.

"First Nigma, then Dent, and now Bane." Harley replies, "You're a regular player aren't ya."

"It's not like that!" Barbara informs, "They came onto me."

"Oh, and I suppose that Two-Face made you kiss him." Harley says.

"That was a bet." Barbara explains, "I have no feelings towards Harvey whatsoever."

"Well, that's not what Ivy thinks." Harley says, "You really made her pissed. I just came over here to warn you."

"Thanks." Barbara groans, "Can't you tell her that she can have him."

"Please." Harley replies, "Like she'll ever listen to me. Sorry, kid, you're on your own."

"Perfect." Barbara mumbles.

"Uh... are you women going to play or what?" the dealer questions. Harley pulls out her gun and points it at the dealer.

"We're talking here, pal. deal with it!" Harley growls.

"Okay, okay, just don't hurt me!" the dealer begs.

"Good." Harley replies, putting her gun away, then turns back to Barbara, "So, you might wanna stay away from Ivy for awhile. Or at least until you can find a way to tell her." She then turns her head to look back at the poker game between the villains. "I gotta go." she informs, "Puddin might need me." She gets up and leaves the table.

"Great." Barbara sighs, then leaves the black jack table, "I'm sure she wouldn't be watching the bar now." She sees Catwoman, who was still sitting at the bar. Barbara sits down next to her. Catwoman looks at her.

"Who died?" Catwoman questions.

"No one." Barbara answers, "Not yet. Ivy's pissed about me kissing Harvey."

"You're kidding me, right?" Catwoman replies.

"I wish I was." Barbara informs.

"Well, that's just great." Catwoman says, "Now, I really have to protect you!"

"What makes you think that you'll be much help?" Barbara questions.

"Because I know how to talk to these people." Catwoman answers, "I know their language."

"I hope you're as good as you say." Barbara says.

Back at the poker game, Bane had just sat back down at his table.

"I should have known you'd send you're little fangirl to get in my way, clown!" Bane growls.

"Me?" Joker questions, "I would never." Everyone at the table gives him a dirty look. "Okay, I would. But I had nothing to do with that!"

"It's not like it matters anyway." Riddler informs, "It's not like you were winning her heart."

"I could have." Bane states.

"Should've, could've, would've, didn't." Joker replies, "So, suck it up, ya putts!"

"Once again, it looks like I'll be winning another bet." Two-Face states, just as Harley strolls up to the table, "And I'll have Mandy in my bed tonight."

"Pig." Harley mumbles.

"Mandy?" Joker questions, "That's her name?"

"Yeah, maybe you should've asked." Two-Face says. Harley wraps her arms around the Joker.

"Mistah J, I'm bored." Harley whines.

"Go play with the plant." Joker replies.

"Oh, but that's not entertaining enough." Harley states, "How about we stroll into the men's room and have a little fun."

"Take Kane or someone." Joker says, "And leave me alone." Harley's face lights up with anger.

"I'm sorry, I just started paying attention, what?" Kane questions.

"Well, maybe I will!" Harley responds. She goes around the table to Kane. "How 'bout it, stud?" she questions, "But you have to make your face like Mistah J's."

"Uh... I'm... not into blonds?" Kane replies, not knowing what to say.

"Ha, fooled you!" Harley says, "I'm not a real blond. Now, come on!" She grabs Kane by his hood and drags him away.

"Well, I guess I'd better get into character." Kane says, as his mask morphs into Joker's head again, "AAAAAAHHHH, HA, HA, HA, HA, HAAAAAA! HA, HA, HA, HAAA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HAAAAAA!" He continues to laugh as Harley drags him into the men's restroom. Just then, Mad Hatter was flung out the door of the restroom. All of the villains at the table were in complete amazement and confusion.

"That... was... strange." Joker states, then remains silent for a moment, "Okay, so who's deal was it?"

Back at the bar, Catwoman and Barbara's eyes were glued to the men's room.

"What was that about?" Catwoman questions.

"I don't even want to know." Barbara replies.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please Review. Thanks.**


	8. Chapter 8

**The next chapter of What Happens In Club Nialliv?**

* * *

Barbara and Catwoman sat at the bar in silence for awhile, mostly because they thought of nothing to say. Soon, Barbara decides to break the silence.

"So, anything new with you?" Barbara questions.

"Not really." Catwoman answers, "Robbed a few places here and there."

"Interesting." Barbara mumbles, a little bored.

"How's your father?" Catwoman questions.

"He's fine." Barbara answers, 'Why?"

"No reason." Catwoman replies, "Just trying to make small talk." The two become silent again. "Well, I'm gonna go powder my nose." Catwoman says, standing up.

"Why?" Barbara questions, "You're wearing a mask."

"Some things are better left unexplained." Catwoman answers, walking away. Barbara sighs.

"Great, for once I wish Ivy was here." Barbara says, "Then I'd be a little entertained. Well, at least I'm sober enough to drink again." She turns her head to look at the bartender that replaced the last one. "Just give me whatever beer you got back there." she orders. The bartender sets a bottle on the counter in front of her.

Back at the villains' poker game, Kane had yet to return from the restroom where Harley had dragged him.

"You think he's okay?" Two-Face questions.

"How should I know?" Joker replies, "I don't know what Harley does in the sack. Or in this case, the stall. God only knows how long it's been since Harley's done it."

"May God have mercy on his soul." Penguin says, remove his hat and taking a moment of silence. Ivy walks over to the table.

"Have any of you men seen Harley?" Ivy questions. All the men remain silent, looking at each other. Just then, the men's room door swings open. In the doorway stood a battered looking Kane, with his hoodie ripped up, his belt to his pants still undone. Some black hair sticking out from the back of his mask, which had returned to its normal form. He stumbles a few feet away from the door, looking like he was using most of his strength to hold himself up. Harley strolls out of the restroom behind him, straightening her hat.

"Not bad." Harley comments, "Maybe you'll get a call from me in the future."

"Y-yeah." Kane replies, sounding really weak. Harley looks over to see that the Joker was looking them. She smiles wickenly, then kisses Kane on the cheek of his mask. She giggles then strolls over to the table. All the men look at her a little surprised. She wonders over to Ivy.

"Come on, Red, let's leave the boys alone." Harley says. Her and Ivy leave the table.

"God, you have no respect for yourself." Ivy states. Kane slowly stumbles back to the table, then slowly sits down in his chair. He remains silent.

"Hey there, buddy." Joker says, "You doing okay?"

"I-I did things." Kane replies, "Weird things." All the villains look at him. "Things that no man should ever have to do." Kane continues, "I never knew you could use a rubber chicken the way she did. And she kept calling me Mister J. And she told me to choke her. She has some serious problems. And the toys! Oh god, the toys!" Penguin pats his hand.

"It's okay, my good man, let them out." Penguin says. Kane pulls two hundred dollar bills out from his remaining hoodie pocket and throws them on the table in front of Joker.

"Here, get the men's room cleaned up." Kane says. Joker picks up the two bills and puts them in his coat pocket.

"Uh... okay." Joker replies. Kane rips the hoodie off his body, revealing a skin tight black latex vest over his chest. There was very poor looking silver stitching all over it.

"That's a strange vest." Bane comments.

"Yeah!" Kane replies, sounding a little off, "I'm a strange person."

"I think you need to relax a little." Riddler informs, "I think you're starting to scare people." Kane leans back in his chair.

"You're right!" Kane says, "I just need to not think about it. Happy place, happy place." Soon, Kane was completely silent and still.

"So, Kane, you gonna join the game?" Two-Face questions. Kane didn't answer. "Hey, I'm talking to you!" Two-Face yells. Kane still didn't answer. Riddler waves his cane in front of his masked face.

"I think he's out of it." Riddler informs. They all look at him confused. All of a sudden, he moves.

"Okay, I feel better." Kane states, "So, we still playing cards?" All the men continue to look at him. "What?" Kane questions.

"Oh, nothing." Joker answers, "I think you just had a little episode is all."

Back at the bar, Barbara was still alone. She had started on another bottle of beer since her first.

"Okay, I know for a fact that it doesn't take this long to powder a nose!" Barbara growls, "I think she ditched me!" She pulls out her cell phone. "Maybe I should call Bruce." She thinks, "Maybe he'll know a way for me to get out of here. But then he'll be on my case for months." Just then, Barbara sees a light shine down on the stage. She turns her head to see that Catwoman was up there. "What's she doing?" Barbara questions, "Is she gonna sing?" She looks back at her cell. "Maybe Bruce would like to see this." she says, pressing the video button on the phone. She holds the camera towards the stage. The band member starts to play soothing music on the piano. Catwoman brings the mic to her red lips.

_**"**__**Midnight, not a sound from the pavement. **_

_**Has the moon lost her memory? She is smiling alone. **_

_**In the lamp light the withered leaves collect at my feet. **_

_**And the wind begins to moan."**_

"I knew it'd be one of these songs." Joker says, rubbing his forehead, seeming a little annoyed, "Always with the damn cats."

"Shut up!." Kane replies, trying to focuse on Catwoman.

_**"Memory, all alone in the moonlight. **_

_**I can smile at the old days, I was beautiful then **_

_**I remember the time I knew what happiness was.**_

_**Let the memory live again."**_

Barbara continues to film Catwoman's performance, though a few tears come to her eyes.

"I love this musical." Barbara whispers to herself.

_**"Every street lamp seems to beat a fatalistic warning.**_

_**Someone mutters and a street lamp gutters and soon it will be morning.**_

_**Daylight, I must wait for the sunrise.**_

_**I must think of a new life and I mustn't give in.**_

_**When the dawn comes tonight will be a memory too. **_

_**And a new day will begin."**_

"She hits every note perfectly." Kane thinks, "She has real talent. God, she's amazing."

_**"**__**Burnt out ends of smoky days, the stale cold smell of morning.**_

_**The street lamp dies, another night is over, another day is dawning."**_

"Now, if only she can get this part right." Kane whispers.

_**"Touch me!**_

_**It's so easy to leave me all alone with the memory **_

_**Of my days in the sun.**_

_**If you touch me you'll understand what happiness is.**_

_**Look, a new day has begun."**_

"Nailed it!" Kane thinks.

Everyone in the club claps for Catwoman. A few women wipe tears from their eyes.

"Show off." Ivy mumbles.

Barbara saves the video to her phone.

"Oh yeah, I'm sure I can get anything out of Bruce for this." Barbara says, giggling a little.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter. I own no song I list, in this case "Memory". Please Review. Thanks.**


	9. Chapter 9

**The next chapter of What Happens In Club Nialliv?**

* * *

Catwoman returns to the bar, only to find a smiling Barbara.

"What's that look for?" Catwoman questions.

"You were wonderful!" Barbara answers, "Where'd you learn to sing like that?"

"Sometimes you've gotta teach yourself." Catwoman explains, "Whenever I found myself needing some more entertainment while I was busy at work, I sang a few tunes."

"Well, practice always makes perfect." Barbara replies. Catwoman smiles, then opens her purse. She pulls another cigarette out, but Barbara snatches it from her hand. "And not smoking also helps." Barbara giggles. Catwoman snatches it back.

"Tell that to the old man that lived next door to me." Catwoman says, lighting the cigarette, "He smoked about two packs a day. He sang like a bird. Sometimes, I would light a few candles, pour myself a glass of wine, sit on my bed, and just listen to him sing through the walls. It was so beautiful. An amazing singer." Barbara smiles. "But, all good things must come to an end." Catwoman continues, "One night, he went in his sleep."

"That's so sad." Barbara replies.

"It's nothing we should cry about." Catwoman states, "I heard he had a wonderful life. He had kids, and they had kids. And his wife had passed years before him. Both loved music. And his singing inspired me."

"That's amazing." Barbara says.

"So, what are you singing?" Catwoman questions. Barbara thinks for a moment.

"This song that really got to my heart." Barbara answers.

"What is it?" Catwoman replies.

"Promise you won't laugh?" Barbara questions. Catwoman nods. Barbara leans over and whispers in her ear.

"Really?" Catwoman replies.

"Yeah." Barbara says.

"Well, all I've gotta say is that I hope you don't make a fool of yourself." Catwoman informs.

"Wonderful." Barbara mumbles.

Harley and Ivy sat at a booth in the corner of the club. Ivy opens another bottle of her tonic and starts to chug it.

"Red, don't you think you're hitting the plant brew a little hard tonight?" Harley says.

"Oh, don't you dare judge me!" Ivy replies, pulling her lips away from the bottle, "You're the one who couldn't keep her pants on! I mean, for the love of god, Harls, you met the guy a few hours ago!"

"Yeah, but it felt like I was with my Puddin the whole time." Harley says, "Maybe you should give him a try. Maybe see if he'll do a little Two-Face for you." Ivy flings her bottle in pure rage at Harley. Thankfully, Harley ducks and the bottle shatters on the wall behind her.

"What have I told you about keeping your mouth shut?" Ivy growls.

"Geez, touchy!" Harley replies, "Anyway, I don't think you have to worry about Mandy taking Harvey home."

"Oh, and why's that?" Ivy questions.

"Because, I saw her and Bane flirting with each other." Harley explains.

"Oh, now Harvey's not good enough for her?" Ivy growls, getting even angrier.

"God, men are right, women are never pleased with anything." Harley states, "Look maybe you should just tell Harvey how you feel."

"It's not that simple." Ivy replies.

"Why do we always say that?" Harley moans.

Back at the villains poker game, Kane was once again winning every game of cards.

"Well, at least we can't calm that he's cheating." Riddler says, pointing at Kane's sleeve-less arms.

"Oh, he can still be cheating." Joker replies, "Trust me."

"I believe in a fair game of cards." Kane says.

"I believe in it too, but do I ever play one?" Joker states.

"Clearly not." Kane replies, "Since, I clearly see that there are six kings in this deck."

"What?" Two-Face questions.

"Ha, ha, I have no idea about what you're talking about!" Joker chuckles.

"I'm sure you do." Kane says, "Riddler has one, you have three, and Two-Face has two." They all look at him surprised. They all show their cards.

"He's right!" Penguin informs.

"How the hell did you know that?" Joker questions.

"I never tell." Kane answers. Joker's hands lay flat on the table. "You know, in some countries people lose their hands for the simple crime of cheating." Kane informs, pulling a knife from his boot and flinging it at the Joker's hand. The knife sinks into the table right in between two of Joker's fingers.

"WHOA, WATCH WHAT YOU'RE DOING!" Joker yells, a little shocked.

"Damn, I've never missed before." Kane says. Penguin stands from his seat and starts to walk away from the table

"Where are you going, bird brain?" Joker questions.

"I believe it's time I've had my chance at our lovely prize." Penguin answers, "Better luck next time, gentlemen. For she shall be mine." He continues on his way.

Barbara and Catwoman share a few laughs together.

"You're kidding me?" Barbara laughs, "The guard just runs out of the building screaming, with his pants down?"

"Yeah." Catwoman replies, "He was a major wuss."

"That's just sad!" Barbara giggles. Something taps her on her shoulder.

"Excuse me, miss?" a voice says from behind Barbara. She turns around, but see saw no one. She then looks down to see the Penguin standing before her. "I'm sorry to bother you, but I was wondering what happened to your wings?" Penguin questions.

"My wings?" Barbara replies, a little confused.

"Yes." Penguin says, "Because you clearly are an angel. Most likely God's favorite."

"That's the corniest thing I've ever heard." Catwoman mumbles. Penguin pulls an umbrella out from behind himself and presses a button on the handle. A bundle of flowers pop out for the tip of the umbrella.

"Flowers, my dear?" Penguin says. Barbara takes the flowers from the umbrella tip.

"Thank you." Barbara replies, seeming a little nervous. Penguin didn't seem to notice. "This is getting out of hand." Barbara thinks to herself.

"You carry an umbrella of flowers with you?" Catwoman questions.

"Never know when if might be needed." Penguin answers, with a smile appearing under his beek-like nose, "Oh, how rude of me, miss. I am Oswald Chesterfield Cobblepot. And your name would be?"

"Mandy." Barbara lies.

"A lovely name." Penguin replies, "That wouldn't be short for Amanda would it?"

"Uh... yeah." Barbara lies again.

"Wonderful." Penguin says, as he took a seat at the bar next to Barbara, "So, tell me a little about yourself." Barbara looks a little more nervous.

"I'm not really sure if I'm comfortable with that." Barbara says.

"Oh, how foolish of me." Penguin replies, "I shouldn't ask of something that personal. Maybe I could tell you about myself?"

"Be my guest." Barbara replies, eventhough she already knew enough about the Penguin.

Back at Ivy and Harley's booth, Harley continues to listen to Ivy's rant, as she paints her nails.

"It isn't right!" Ivy says, "I really thought we were meant for each other."

"Mmm hmm, yeah." Harley replies, barely paying any attention. She paints her nails in a pattern of red with a black diamond in the middle, and black with a red diamond in the middle.

"I mean, it's like he doesn't even care anymore." Ivy continues.

"Men will do that to ya." Harley states, then blows on her wet nails.

"Well, maybe it's time I tried to move on." Ivy says.

"That's the spirit, Red!" Harley replies, "Who needs Harvey? I have no idea why you even liked him anyway."

"He's the only man that's ever treated me like I was a normal woman since I changed." Ivy sighs, looking a little upset.

"Really?" Harley questions. Ivy nods.

"Yes." Ivy answers.

"Poor little Red." Harley says, hugging Ivy, "Don't worry. I'm sure you could find someone else that will treat ya right." As Harley hugs her, Ivy looks up, only to see something that sparks a fire inside of her. She sees Barbara sitting at the bar as Penguin flirts with her.

"That bitch!" Ivy growls, "She's gonna break Harvey's heart!"

"What?" Harley questions, as Ivy pushes her off. She then turns to see the same as Ivy. "Uh oh!" she says.

"I'm gonna teach her something a lesson she won't soon forget!" Ivy states.

* * *

**Things are about to pick up. Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please Review. Thanks.**


	10. Chapter 10

**The next chapter of What Happens In Club Nialliv?**

* * *

Barbara and Catwoman sit at the bar, bored out of their minds, listening to Penguin.

"And that is how I became the man I am today." Penguin finishes.

"Oh... that's nice." Barbara replies, snapping out of her trance.

"I've gotten more entertainment out of watching paint dry." Catwoman mumbles.

"Now, my dear, how about you join me back at my bird net later, and we could learn a little more about each other." Penguin offers.

"Uh... I don't..." Barbara tries to reply, but is stopped when Penguin puts the tip of his umbrella to her lips.

"I understand, not quite sure yet." Penguin says, "It's fine. I'll give you some time to think, and you can give me your answer around closing time." Penguin tips his hat to her and gets down from his seat. "I'll be waiting, my dear." he informs, then woddles away.

"This is really strange." Barbara states.

"I know." Catwoman replies, "I smell something fishy. And for once, it's not his breath. I'll look into it for you." Just then, a hand grabs Barbara's arm tightly, then spins her around. Barbara was surprised to see an angered Ivy before her. Ivy was holding some kind of thorn covered seed.

"You little tramp!" Ivy growls at Barbara.

"Ivy, I know that you're mad, but..." Barbara tries to explain.

"Shut up!" Ivy orders, "You speak when I tell you! Or I'll shove this puppy right down your throat! When it touches your stomach acid, the thorns with grow. Understand?" Barbara nods a little.

"What's this about?" Catwoman demands to know.

"It seems this slut can't stick to just one man!" Ivy replies, then turns her attention back to Barbara, "What makes you think you can just give a guy false hope, and get away with it?"

"What?" Barbara questions, confused.

"You kissed Harvey!" Ivy growls, "I bet you promised to take him home too. But from what I've seen, you like more than just one guy."

"Ivy, it's nothing like that." Catwoman informs.

"Yeah, they were coming onto me!" Barbara explains, "I had no intention on taking Harvey home. I'm interested in him the slightest."

"Then why did you kiss him?" Ivy demands to know.

"That was just a little bet!" Barbara answers, "I asked about his coin and he made a bet. I lost one game, then won the other. Which meant that he only got a kiss on the cheek." Ivy starts to slowly release Barbara and lower the seed. "I know you like Harvey." Barbara continues, "I see the way you look at him." Ivy sighs.

"I'm sorry." Ivy says, "I let my anger get the best of me."

"You should talk to him." Barbara informs.

"Maybe you're right." Ivy replies.

"Are you kidding me?" yells a high pitch voice from behind them. They all turn to see Harley standing with an angry look on her face. "You listen to her, but when your best friends encourages you to do the samething, you don't?" she replies, "God, you suck, Red!" Ivy smiles.

"Poor little Harls, are you feeling left out?" Ivy says.

"Shut up!" Harley growls. Catwoman gets up and walks away from the bar.

"Where are you going?" Barbara questions.

"To do a little investigating." Catwoman answers.

Back at the poker game, all the villains had become even more frustrated with Kane winning every game.

"Damn it, man!" Joker yells, "Do you have an off switch?"

"Last I checked, no." Kane replies.

"Can't we do something else besides give away all of our money?" Bane questions.

"Not until I beat him!" Joker answers.

"The same here." Riddler adds, "He's proved to be a worthy challenger. How about a little challenge of the mind, Kane?"

"Why not." Kane replies.

"What is greater than God and more evil than the devil?" Riddler begins, "The poor have it, the rich need it and if you eat it you'll die?"

"Nothing." Kane answers, without missing a beat.

"Hmm, correst." Riddler replies, "But that was an easy one. I never was, am always to be. No one ever saw me, nor ever will. And yet I am the confidence of all, To live and breath on this terrestrial ball. What am I?"

"Tomorrow or the future." Kane answers. Riddler starts to seem a little irritated.

"The one who makes it, sells it." Riddler continues, "The one who buys it, never uses it. The one that uses it never knows that he's using it. What is it?"

"A coffin." Kane answers, seeming bored.

"You're cheating!" Riddler yells, "Do you have some kind of telepathic power?"

"No, I just..." Kane replies, as his mask morphs into a copy of Riddler's head, "think like you."

"Fine, then here's one even you won't be able to answer." Riddler states, "Five hundred begins it, five hundred ends it, Five in the middle is seen; First of all figures, the first of all letters, Take up their stations between. Join all together, and then you will bring; Before you the name of an eminent king."

"DAVID." Kane yawns. Riddler's eyes light up with fury. But his stress starts to go away when he sees Catwoman stroll up to the table. Kane's mask quickly morphs back.

"Hello, boys." Catwoman greets in a soothing tone.

"Oh, great." Joker replies, "Just what we needed, another pussy besides Penguin. HAAA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HAAAA!" Penguin gives him a dirty look.

"Charming." Catwoman replies, a little annoyed. Kane looks up at her in pure amazement. Catwoman notices him. "And who are you?" she questions.

"Who?" Kane replies, "Who is but the form following the function of what, and what I am is a man in a mask." Catwoman smiles.

"V for Vendetta." Catwoman giggles.

"Huh, knew that line sounded familiar." Kane says, "Maybe that's way I felt the urge to look like this." His mask morph into the mask of V and long black hair grows out.

"Impressive." Catwoman states.

"Thank you." Kane replies in V's voice, "Would you care to join us?"

"Love to." Catwoman replies. She pulls up a chair from another table.

"It seems you're getting a little distracted, Kane." Bane informs.

"What do you mean?" Kane questions.

"He means about the bet." Two-Face replies.

"Oh, well money is money." Kane states, "I don't really care for it."

"You're kidding, right?" Joker questions, "And change your face back, that's really creepy!"

"Money is nothing important to me." Kane explains, as his mask morphs back to normal, "I have no real need for it. I'm doing this for the sport."

"I'm sorry, but what bet are you talking about?" Catwoman questions.

"We've started a bet to see who could take the lovely female over at the bar home." Riddler answers.

"And a million bucks are on the line." Joker adds.

"Really?" Catwoman replies, "Well, at least I know now." She turns attention back to Kane. "You know, you never truly answered my questions." she informs.

"My name is Kane." Kane replies, "Kane of Abel."

"That's kind of a weird name." Catwoman replies, "What's Abel? Or should I ask, where is it?"

"Very hard to explain." Kane informs, "And I've already answered one of your questions, so you'll have to wait for the others to be done the same. And since I did answer yours, you must answer mine. Who, dear woman, are you?"

"Call me Catwoman." Catwoman replies.

"A beautiful name." Kane says, "Gentle, but powerful at the same time." Catwoman smirks. "I think I'm going to enjoy your company." Kane informs.

"I know I'm not." Joker mumbles.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please Review. Thanks.**


	11. Chapter 11

**The next chapter of What Happens In Club Nialliv. Sorry it took so long.**

* * *

Barbara, Ivy, and Harley watch the poker table that the villains sat.

"What's taking her so long?" Barbara questions.

"Maybe she forgot about us." Harley replies.

"I doubt it." Ivy states.

"She keeps talking to that new guy." Barbara informs, pointing at Kane, "Who is he? I've never seen him before."

"The only thing that I know about him is that his name's Kane." Ivy answers, "He must be new around here."

"I've never seen a mask like that before." Barbara replies, "It's so weird. But it looks so fimiliar."

Back at the poker table, Kane continues to talks to Catwoman as the other villains played cards.

"So, from what I heard earlier, you are an amazing singer." Kane comments.

"That was nothing." Catwoman replies.

"I've never heard someone sing that song quite like you before." Kane states, "It was simply beautiful."

"Stop it." Catwoman giggles.

"Yes, stop it." Joker replies, looking like he was going to be sick, "It's official, all the brain cells in my head are dead. God, this is so boring." He thinks to himself for a moment. "I know, how about a joke?" he says.

"I'll take whatever you give us, clown." Two-Face replies.

"Okay, here we go!" Joker says, "There were six people on a plane. A priest, a lawyer, a scientist, and three children. The plane was about to crash. The pilot comes out and says "We're about to crash, and there are only three other parachutes left. You'll have to work this out amongst youselves." Then he jumps from the plane. The scientist yells "SAVE THE CHILDREN!" The Lawyer yells "SCREW THE CHILDREN!" To which, the priest replies "Is there enough time?" HAAAAA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HAAAAA!" No one else laughs. "What?" Joker questions, "Don't ya get it?"

"It's not that funny." Two-Face states.

"I agree." Penguin adds.

"Every party needs a pooper, that why they invited you." Joker replies, "You people wouldn't know good comedy if it walked up and punched you right in the face."

"Hmm, maybe a little dancing would cheer you men up." Kane states.

"Dancing?" Joker questions, "That's the dumbest thing I've heard you say all night."

"We'll see about that." Kane replies. He takes Catwoman by the hand and snaps his fingers three times. The four hooded men return to the table. "How about we give these people a song they can slow dance to?" Kane questions Catwoman.

"Oh... I'm not really sure." Catwoman replies. Kane signals one of his men to lean in closely. He then whispers in his ear. The man nods, then the four leave the table and head for the stage.

"Come on." Kane says, "It'll be fun." Catwoman sighs. The two stand up and head for the stage as well.

"I wonder what he has planned." Riddler informs. Once on stage, Kane whispers something into Catwoman's ear. Her eyes widen, a little surprised.

"Are you sure?" Catwoman questions. Kane nods. The hooded man that once played the violin now took a seat at the piano.

Back at the bar, Barbara, Ivy and Harley look at Catwoman with questionable looks.

"What's she doing?" Barbara questions. Kane hands Catwoman a mic and grabs one of his own.

"**Ladies, if you've ever complained about not being able to slow dance with your man, here's your chance.**"Kane says into the mic.

"A slow dance!" Harley shrieks in joy, "I'm gonna get Mistah J!" She then runs off towards the villain's poker table.

"Well, here's your chance to get Harvey back." Barbara informs, "Go to him." Ivy thinks for a second, then nods.

"You're right." Ivy replies. She then strolls away from the bar. Barbara smiles then turns her attention back to the stage. Kane's mask morphs into a normal human face. He had long black hair, brown eyes, and a soul patch under his lip. He turns and signals the man at the piano to start playing. The people in the club start to gather together. The couples start to dance slowly.

"Come on, Mistah J!" Harley orders, pulling Joker by his tie.

"Harley, wait!" Joker yells, as he's pulled from his chair.

**[Kane:]**

**"Turn around."**

**[Catwoman:]**

**"Every now and then**

**I get a little bit lonely**

**And you're never coming round."**

**[Kane:]**

**"Turn around."**

**[Catwoman:]**

**"Every now and then**

**I get a little bit tired**

**Of listening to the sound of my tears."**

**[Kane:]**

**"Turn around."**

**[Catwoman:]**

**"Every now and then**

**I get a little bit nervous**

**That the best of all the years have gone by."**

**[Kane:]**

**"Turn around."**

**[Catwoman:]**

**"****Every now and then I get a little bit terrified**

**And then I see the look in your eyes."**

Ivy stroll seductively up to Two-Face.

"What do you want?" Two-Face questions. Ivy grabs him by the tie and pulls him out of his chair.

"Shut up and dance." Ivy says with a seductive smile. Two-Face's eye widen in surprise.

**[Kane:]**

**"****Turn Around, bright eyes."**

**[Catwoman:]**

**"Every now and then I fall apart."**

**[Kane:]**

**"Turn Around, bright eyes."**

**[Catwoman:]**

**"Every now and then**

**I fall apart."**

**[Kane:]**

**"Turn around."**

**[Catwoman:]**

**"Every now and then**

**I get a little bit restless**

**And I dream of something wild."**

Harley holds herself close to the Joker as they slow dance together.

"Don't ya just love slow dances, Puddin?" Harley sighs.

"As much as I love a bullet to the skull." Joker mumbles, "God, if only the Dan Band was singing this. Then I might enjoy it."

**[Kane:]**

**"Turn around."**

**[Catwoman:]**

**"Every now and then**

**I get a little bit helpless**

**And I'm lying like a child in your arms."**

**[Kane:]**

**"Turn around."**

**[Catwoman:]**

**"Every now and then**

**I get a little bit angry**

**And I know I've got to get out and cry."**

**[Kane:]**

**"Turn around."**

**[Catwoman:]**

**"Every now and then**

**I get a little bit terrified**

**But then I see the look in your eyes"**

**[Kane:]**

**"Turn Around, bright eyes."**

**[Catwoman:]**

**"Every now and then**

**I fall apart"**

**[Kane:]**

**"Turn around, bright eyes**

**Every now and then**

**I fall apart.**

**And I need you now tonight**

**And I need you more than ever**

**And if you only hold me tight**

**We'll be holding on forever."**

Two-Face and Ivy move smoothly with each other.

"You don't know how long I've wanted to do this." Two-Face says. Ivy smiles.

**[Catwoman:]**

**"'Cause we'll never be wrong**

**Together we can take it to the end of the line**

**Your love is like a shadow on me all of the time."**

**[Kane:]**

**"All of the time."**

**[Catwoman:]**

**"I don't know what to do and I'm always in the dark**

**We're living in a powder keg and giving off sparks."**

**[Catwoman & Kane:]**

**"I really need you tonight**

**Forever's gonna start tonight**

**Forever's gonna start tonight."**

Barbara watches alone from the bar.

**[Catwoman:]**

**"Once upon a time**

**I was falling in love."**

**[Catwoman & Kane:]**

**"But now I'm only falling apart."**

**[Catwoman:]**

**"There's nothing I can do**

**A total eclipse of the heart."**

"They are so amazing together." Barbara says to herself.

Kane's right arm reaches around to the front of Catwoman's body, gently pulling her close to his body.

"That's not a good sign!" Barbara thinks to herself.

**[Catwoman:]**

**"Once upon a time there was light in my life."**

**[Catwoman & Kane:]**

**"But now there's only love in the dark**

**Nothing I can say**

**A total eclipse of the heart."**

***Instrumental Interlude***

Catwoman turns to face Kane, then begins to slow dance on the stage with him.

"What is she doing?" Barbara questions. All of a sudden, something taps her on the shoulder. She turns to find Bane next to her.

"Miss Mandy, I believe we never got to finish what we started earlier." Bane says, "How about a dance to make it up to you."

"Uh... sure." Barbara replies, a little nervous. Bane takes her hand and leads her away from the bar. Bane then brings Barbara close to him as they begin to dance together.

**[Kane:]**

**"Turn Around, bright eyes**

**Turn Around, bright eyes."**

Kane and Catwoman seprate from each other.

**[Kane:]**

**"Turn around."**

**[Catwoman:]**

**"Every now and then**

**I know you'll never be the boy**

**You always wanted to be."**

**[Kane:]**

**"Turn around."**

**[Catwoman:]**

**"But every now and then**

**I know you'll always be the only boy**

**Who wanted me the way that I am."**

**[Kane:]**

**"Turn around."**

**[Catwoman:]**

**"Every now and then**

**I know there's no one in the universe**

**As magical and wondrous as you."**

**[Kane:]**

**"Turn around."**

**[Catwoman:]**

**"Every now and then**

**I know there's nothing any better**

**There's nothing that I just wouldn't do."**

**[Kane:]**

**"Turn Around, bright eyes."**

**[Catwoman:]**

**"Every now and then I fall apart."**

**[Kane:]**

**"Turn Around, bright eyes."**

**[Catwoman:]**

**"Every now and then I fall apart."**

Harley grabs Joker's head.

"Harley, what are you..." Joker tries to question, only to be cut off when Harley shoves her lips onto his. He tries to push her off, but Harley's strength was too much for him.

**[Catwoman:]**

**"And I need you now tonight**

**And I need you more than ever**

**And if you only hold me tight**

**We'll be holding on forever**

**And we'll only be making it right**

**'Cause we'll never be wrong**

**Together we can take it to the end of the line**

**Your love is like a shadow on me all of the time."**

**[Kane:]**

**"All of the time."**

**[Catwoman:]**

**"I don't know what to do**

**I'm always in the dark**

**Living in a powder keg and giving off sparks."**

**[Catwoman & Kane:]**

**"I really need you tonight**

**Forever's gonna start tonight**

**Forever's gonna start tonight."**

Ivy slowly and gently brings her lips to Two-Face's, sharing a long passionate kiss.

Barbara sees this as see dances with Bane, and smiles.

"You did good Barbara." Barbara thinks to herself, "I hope."

Kane and Catwoman start to join each other again and dance slowly.

**[Catwoman:]**

**"Once upon a time I was**

**I was falling in love."**

**[Catwoman & Kane:]**

**"But now I'm only falling apart."**

**[Catwoman:]**

**"There's nothing I can do**

**A total eclipse of the heart.**

**Once upon a time there was light in my life."**

**[Catwoman & Kane:]**

**"But now there's only love in the dark**

**Nothing I can say**

**A total eclipse of the heart.**

**A total eclipse of the heart.**

**A total eclipse of the heart."**

**[Kane:]**

**"Turn Around, bright eyes**

**Turn Around, bright eyes**

**Turn around."**

Everyone stops dancing and cheers for Catwoman and Kane.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Once again, I own none of these songs. In this case, "Total Eclipse of the Heart". Please Review. Thanks.**


	12. Chapter 12

**The next chapter of What Happen In Club Nialliv?**

* * *

Kane, Catwoman, and the four hooded men leave the stage.

"You were wonderful." Kane informs.

"Are you sure?" Catwoman questions, "I thought I might have missed a few notes."

"Not at all." Kane replies, "Every note was hit perfectly." Catwoman smiles. She leans over and kisses him of the cheek. Kane's mask reveals a blush.

"Keep up the compliments, Romeo." Catwoman giggles, "They might get you a special treat. Meow." Kane freezes and makes no other movement. Catwoman pats him on the cheek, then struts away. Kane manages to come out of his little trace and smiles.

"She knows how to get a guy excited." Kane chuckles. He then strolls into the restroom. He studies the stall that him and Harley played their little "Game" in. The door hanging from the hinges. Large claw marks scraped into the sides, along with large dints. Scraps of Kane's hoodie still coverd the floor. "God, that was insane." Kane says. He then goes over to the sink and cups some water in his hands. He drinks the water, then looks up into the mirror. He freezes when he sees that his mask is still in it's human form. He gently rubs his mask. He pulls a photo from his pocket and looks at it. There was a man, a woman, and a young girl in it. The man had the same face as Kane's mask. His eyes close as he goes into deep thought.

"You are a disgrace, Jason!" a woman's voice yells in Kane's head, "How could you do this to our family?"

"It's not like I wanted to get fired!" Kane's voice could be heard.

"You showed up to work wasted!" the woman responds, "Why can't you just grow up and think about your family for once? What are we gonna do about feeding April?"

"You think I haven't thought about that?" Kane replies.

"My family was right about you!" the woman yells, "You're just a loser!"

"Where are you going?" Kane demands to know.

"I'm going to see if I can find some work!" the woman answers, "Since my dumbass of a husband can't find some himself!"

"Go to hell!" Kane yells. Kane cringes when he hears the sound of a car crash. Everything is silent within Kane's head for a few moments.

"Daddy, where's Mommy?" a little girl's voice questions.

"She's in Heaven now, April." Kane answers, "And one day we'll see her again." A single tear flows down his cheek.

"I'm sorry, Lisa." Kane whispers to himself, "I'm so sorry." His mask then morphs back into it's normal form. Kane crumbles the pictures that was in his hand. "I'm not Jason Cain anymore." he says to himself. He rams his fist into the mirror of the restroom, shattering it. "He died three years ago." he states, "Now, there is only the vengeance hungry psychopath known as Kane. The man that made me who I am today will soon suffer. Everyone knows how terrible Arkham is. But God only knows how terrible his torture will be."

Back at the bar, Catwoman rejoins Barbara.

"Scotch, please." Catwoman orders the bartender. Barbara gives her a questionable look. Catwoman notices this. "What?" she questions. The bartender sits her scotch down.

"What was that?" Barbara replies.

"Nothing." Catwoman answers, after taking a sip of her drink, "Just having a good time. God, I really like singing with that guy. We should do it more often."

"Please, you were throwing yourself at him." Barbara states.

"Hey, if there's one I am not, it's a slut." Catwoman replies, "He just wanted to sing."

"Yeah, with the hottest chick in the club." Barbara informs.

"Aaww, that's so sweet of you." Catwoman giggles.

"Oh, shut up." Barbara says, "Anyway, I thought you go for the more richer type of people."

"You mean Bruce?" Catwoman replies, "Yeah, we have a little thing. But hey, a girl's gotta experiment." Barbara sighs.

"So, did you learn anything?" Barbara questions.

"Oh yeah, I got some good information." Catwoman answers, "There's a bounty on your head."

"What?" Barbara replies, a little shocked.

"Two-Face, Riddler, Bane, Joker, Kane, and Penguin have started a bet to see which one of them can get you in the sack." Catwoman explain, "One million goes to the winner. Hell, I'm thinking of joining for that kind of money."

"You're sick." Barbara says. Catwoman giggle.

"Don't tell me you haven't thought about it at one point or another." Catwoman replies.

"So, what you've just told me is that either way, I'm screwed." Barbara says, "God, that didn't come out right."

"Don't worry about it." Catwoman states, "So far, I saw that Two-Face is out. I see him and Ivy are back together. And Harley wouldn't dare let Joker have his way with you. Then Kane, from what I heard, he doesn't really care that much about it. So, you only have Penguin, Bane, and Riddler to worry about."

"Well, at least I have some chance of getting out of this." Barbara replies.

Back at the villains' poker game, most of the other villains were confused to see Ivy sitting on Two-Face's lap.

"Uh... is there something you want to explain to us, Harv?" Joker questions.

"Me and Ivy worked things out." Two-Face answers, trying to show no emotion.

"That's wonderful!" Penguin replies, "I wish the both of you a very humble life with each other."

"I guess that means Harvey's out." Joker chuckles.

"Out of what?" Ivy questions.

"Nothing." Two-Face answers, "Just some stupid bet we made." Before Ivy could ask another question, Kane returns to the table.

"Kane, I never got to thank you for making it possible for me and Harls to slow dance together." Joker says, with a dirty, wicked grin. He pulls a hundle of a gun a little bit out of his inner, coat pocket to show Kane, then pushes it back in.

"Up for another challenge of the mind, Kane?" Riddler questions.

"I have a better idea." Kane replies, in a firmer sounding voice, "How about you gentlemen tell me everything you know about a Dick Grayson."

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter. I'm glad I got into more of Kane's origin. Please Review. Thanks.**


	13. Chapter 13

**The next chapter of What Happens In Club Nialliv?**

* * *

Most of the villains looked at Kane with puzzled faces.

"Grayson?" Two-Face questions, "The little punk that used to follow Bruce Wayne around?"

"What do you want with him?" Joker adds.

"Let's just say we have a little history with each other." Kane answers.

"What, did he give you a wedgie in school or something?" Harley replies.

"He made me the man I am today." Kane states.

"Interesting." Joker says, being drawn into Kane's tale, "Explain more."

"No, I've said to much about it already." Kane informs, "Now, do any of you know where Grayson is located?"

"I've heard that the young Grayson fellow left Wayne Manner years ago." Penguin explains, "Possibly, him and Wayne had a falling out."

"I'd say your best chance at finding him is to get the information from Wayne." Two-Face says.

"I'm just so curious." Joker states, "What could Grayson have done to you that made you go looney? Did he steal your girlfriend away from you? Burned off your face? Did he touch you in a naughty place?" Kane reaches over the table and grabs Joker by his suit and pulls him over towards him. "HA, HA, HAAAA, struck something there, didn't I?" Joker laughs.

"He had me locked away in Arkham for three years, for a crime I didn't commit." Kane says.

"Really?" Joker replies, "I never would have guessed that you haven't committed a crime." Kane flings Joker back into his chair.

"Well, I too would hold a grudge if I was unfairly locked away in that horrid asylum." Penguin states, "But I am man enough to admit to the crimes I've taken part in."

Back at the bar, Catwoman was beginning to get a little carried away with the unlimited alcohol access. She was now on her third glass of scotch since she sat down with Barbara.

"Don't you think you've had enough to drink?" Barbara questions.

"Listen, honey, life is short." Catwoman answers, "You should enjoy every minute of it." She finishes her drink then signals the bartender to fill it up again.

"And drowning yourself in alcohol is enjoying life?" Barbara replies.

"Hey, don't try to pass judgement on me, young lady." Catwoman says, "God, I'm starting to sound like my mother. Let's just hope I don't end up like her."

"What was she like?" Barbara questions.

"She was a bitter, old whore." Catwoman answers, "Loved to blame me for her aging, why she couldn't get a man, and why she was a drinker."

"She didn't abuse you, did she?" Barbara questions.

"No." Catwoman replies, "At least, not physical. But hey, she's dead now. Why should I care anymore?" Catwoman begins to down her drink.

"I never knew she could be so dark." Barbara thinks to herself. Just then, Barbara's phone rings. This catches Catwoman's attention. Barbara pulls the phone out.

"Who is it?" Catwoman questions. Barbara flips the phone open, revealing a picture of Dick Grayson.

"It's Dick." Barbara replies, as she pressed talk on the phone and brings it to her ear, "Hello?"

"Hey, it's me." Dick says on the other line, "I thought I would have gotten your voicemail. What are you doing up so late?"

"Oh... uh... I have to work late." Barbara lies.

"But you're a librarian." Dick replies, sounding a little confused.

"Uh... I have to do a lot of rearranging." Barbara lies some more, "It's just been really chaotic." Catwoman gives her a smirk as she watches Barbara lie.

"Okay." Dick says, "I'll drop by there and help you out a bit and then walk you home."

"No!" Barbara yells, "I... uh... mean... you can't. They really don't like me letting people in here this late. But thanks for the offer. That's really sweet of you."

"Sure thing." Dick says, "I'll call you tomorrow. Love you."

"Love you too." Barbara replies, then hangs up the phone. Catwoman shakes her head, smiling.

"Look at you." Catwoman says, "Lying to your boyfriend."

"Oh yeah, I'm gonna tell him that I'm locked in a club full of my archenemies." Barbara replies, "He'd freak out. He'd burst in here and get both himself and me wasted."

"Well, at least he would have done it out of love." Catwoman giggles, "And stupidity. But mostly love."

Back at the poker table, Kane still tries to get some more information from the other villains.

"Have any of you seen Grayson lately?" Kane questions.

"I have." Ivy answers.

"Where?" Kane demands to know.

"At Bruce Wayne's last charity event." Ivy explains, "It was a few nights ago. I was searching for a man who's company was going to destory an entire forest for lumber. I saw Wayne and Grayson sitting together. But that's all I can give you."

"So he's still in Gotham." Kane says, "Good."

"I'm still curious." Joker informs, "What crime were you accused of?" Kane stands up for the table and turns to walk away.

"I was framed for the slaughtering of ten orphans." Kane answers, then walks away.

"Oh... wow... that's just... wow." Joker says, not knowing what words to use.

"Wait, I've heard this before!" Ivy states, "I was in a cell next to a man who was accused of the same thing. I heard the guards talking about it as they brought him to his cell. They said his name was Jason Cain."

"I too have heard of him." Bane informs.

"Same here." Two-Face says.

"Me as well." Riddler adds.

"Even I have heard of him." Penguin replies.

"Wait, I'm the only one at this table that hasn't heard about this guy?" Joker questions, "You've got to be kidding me?"

"I've haven't heard of him either, Puddin." Harley informs.

"Nobody cares, Harls." Joker states.

"Maybe I do." Ivy says.

"Nobody that matters." Joker replies.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please Review. Thanks.**


	14. Chapter 14

**The next chapter of What Happens In Club Nialliv?**

* * *

Barbara looks at the time on her phone, which was 3:07 am.

"Thank god." Barbara sighs, "I only have 53 more minutes until I can get out of here."

"So, what are you gonna tell the boys when they ask to take you home?" Catwoman questions.

"I'll just tell them I have a boyfriend." Barbara answers, "They'll understand."

"We'll see about that." Catwoman replies, "You can never predict what these men will do."

"Ain't that the truth." Barbara says.

"So, when are you gonna sing?" Catwoman questions.

"I don't think I should." Barbara answers.

"Come on." Catwoman says, "You heard me sing twice, you owe me."

"Hey, I'll sing for you when I'm not in a club full of people who want me dead." Barbara states.

"Well, I guess Daddy Gordon is gonna have a heartattack after he sees these videos." Catwoman informs.

"Hey, that's not fair!" Barbara yells, 'We've already set up a deal."

"Things change, doll." Catwoman replies, "Now, get your ass up on that stage and sing."

"Fine." Barbara sighs, "But if anything happens, you better have my back!"

"Sure thing." Catwoman says, "Good luck."

"Yeah right." Barbara mumbles, as she makes her way towards the stage.

Back at the poker table, the villains see Barbara heading towards the stage.

"It seems that our little beauty is going to perform for us." Penguin informs.

"As long as it's not another Bonnie Tyler song, then I'm still in the game." Joker states.

Barbara gets up on stage goes up to one of the band members. She whispers something in his ear, the man then nods. Barbara goes up to the microphone. A band member begins to play a tune on a flute. Barbara stands at the mic, a little nervous. She then looks over at the villain poker table, where Ivy and Harley were giving her the thumbs up. The rest of the band starts to play.

**"****Every night in my dreams**

**I see you, I feel you,**

**That is how I know you go on****."**

"I love this song!" Harley squeals in excitement.

**"Far across the distance**

**And spaces between us**

**You have come to show you go on."**

Kane listens to Barbara sing as he walks over to the bar.

**"Near, far, wherever you are**

**I believe that the heart does go on**

**Once more you open the door**

**And you're here in my heart**

**And my heart will go on and on."**

Kane takes a seat next to Catwoman, who was listening to Barbara.

"Your friends isn't that bad of a singer." Kane comments.

"Ain't that the truth." Catwoman replies.

**"Love can touch us one time**

**And last for a lifetime**

**And never let go till we're one.**

**Love was when I loved you**

**One true time I hold to**

**In my life we'll always go on."**

As Kane was about to turn and order a drink, he notices a stray phone on the counter.

"She has such a beautiful voice." Bane states.

"A true gift." Riddler adds.

Kane picks up the phone and flips it open. He looks at a picture that was placed as the wallpaper. He freezes when he notices two familiar faces. One was of a woman that had the same face as Mandy. The only difference was that she had red hair. The other being a man he had grew an undying hatred for. Dick Grayson.

"It can't be! Kane thinks to himself.

**"You're here, there's nothing I fear,**

**And I know that my heart will go on**

**We'll stay forever this way**

**You are safe in my heart**

**And my heart will go on and on!"**

Everyone in the club claps for Barbara.

"Bravo!" Joker cheers, "Bravo!"

"Hey!" Harley yells, a little angry, "You never cheered like that for me!"

"Oh, hush down, Harls!" Joker orders.

"Simply wonderful." Penguin states.

Back at the bar, Kane was not clapping for Barbara. In fact, he was glaring at her. A face of pure anger and hatred hidden behind his blank mask. Catwoman turns and notices that Kane is watching her.

"I guess she impressed you more than I did, didn't she, Kane?" Catwoman comments.

"No." Kane replies, sounding a little dark, "She's nowhere close to your level."

"**Thank you.**" Barbara says into the mic. She then steps down off stage. Before she could make it back to the bar, she's caught by Harley and Ivy.

"That was great!" Harley states.

"I told you it was fun." Ivy says, "Maybe the three of us should perform tomorrow night."

"Uh... we'll have to wait and see. Barbara replies. The three women make their way back to the bar, where they find Catwoman and Kane sitting.

"See, now was that so bad?" Catwoman says, smiling. Barbara shrugs, then sees Kane.

"Hi, I'm... Mandy." Barbara greets, extending her hand.

"Kane of Abel." Kane replies, shaking her hand.

"I've never heard of you before." Barbara informs.

"I'm sure you have." Kane says, "Just not by this name."

"And what is your real name?" Catwoman questions.

"I'd rather not say." Kane answers.

"Then could you at least tell us about Abel?" Catwoman replies. Kane is silent for a moment.

"I was once locked away in Arkham Asylum." Kane explains, "And when I was there, I was always in a state of paranoia. I couldn't sleep, I could barely eat, ever five seconds I was looking over my shoulder. I always thought that something bad was going to happen to me. It wasn't until months after I was locked up, that I finally found peace. My doctor allowed me to attend a meditation class in the asylum. He thought it might help me with my problems. Once I started meditating, I found myself in a peaceful environment. Along with peace, it rewarded me with a great power. I named this place Abel. And in this world, I was reborn as Kane."

"That's very incredible." Barbara states.

"So, it's like your very own little fantasy world?" Catwoman replies.

"No, it's all to real." Kane informs, "And I owe everything to one man. Dick Grayson." Catwoman and Barbara's eyes widen in surprise.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Things are about to pick up. Please Review. Thanks.**


	15. Chapter 15

**The next chapter of What Happens In Club Nialliv?**

* * *

Barbara and Catwoman still look at Kane with wide eyes. Barbara was both shocked and confused about Kane's statement.

"W-what do you mean?" Barbara questions. Kane turns his head towards Ivy and Harley.

"Ladies, would you mind leaving the three of us alone?" Kane says in a firm voice.

"We've heard his little speech before, Harley." Ivy informs, "It'd be kind of boring to listen to it again. Let's go."

"Right behind ya, Red." Harley replies. The two stroll away from the bar.

"Now, what's this about?" Catwoman questions. Kane turns is attention back to them.

"I might as well not try to hide it from you two." Kane states, "Seeing that you already know about Dick Grayson. Isn't that right, Mandy? Or should I say... Barbara Gordon?" Barbara's wide eyes become even wider.

"What?" Barbara replies.

"I know who you are." Kane says. He holds up Barbara's phone.

"Hey, that's my..." Barbara tries to say, but is cut off when Kane flips it open, showing her the picture of her and Dick.

"Where is he?" Kane demands to know.

"Why do you want to know?" Barbara replies, trying to snatch the phone away.

"Don't play dumb with me, Batgirl!" Kane whisper in a threatening tone. Barbara almost faints from utter shock as Kane revealed that he knew who she was. Even Catwoman had become even more shocked. "I know everything about you." Kane states, "Thank you're little boyfriend, Nightwing, for that." Barbara couldn't even speak.

"How could he know all of this!" Barbara screams in her head.

"Surprised?" Kane questions, "I also know who Batman and Robin are."

"No." Catwoman whispers to herself.

"It isn't that hard, really." Kane says, "Once you have the identity of one, the rest are easy to find. It's like knocking one domino over in a set, it knocks down the next one. Which soon knocks down the next one, and so on. It's a chain reaction."

"This can't be happening!" Barbara thinks. Sweat drips down her face.

"I bet you're wondering if I'm going to expose you." Kane says. Barbara takes a huge gulp in fear. "Well, you can stop holding your breath." Kane continues, "Because I'm not going to." Barbara and Catwoman both look at him, now a little more confused. "Not going to because I'm not that kind of criminal." he states, "The only man I want is Grayson." Barbara was starting to muslce up the courage to ask the one question that was still on her mind.

"What did Dick do to you?" Barbara questions. Kane was silent for a moment.

"Four years ago, my wife was killed in a car accident." Kane explains, "Right before that, we were having a fight about how I lost my job. She told me I could never support my family. How I wouldn't grow up. She left afterwards to look for work. And that was the last time me and my daughter ever saw her." Catwoman and Barbara could her some of the sorrow in Kane's voice. "I knew she was right about me." he continues, "I couldn't support them. So I changed my life around. I found some work and supported my daughter, April. A year later, a got this drywalling job at an orphanage. And I saw how the children spent their days. Most of them couldn't play because there wasn't enough supervisors to watch them. The children looked so sad, I knew I had to do something right. When I finished the drywalling, I volunteered to become a supervisor. I never saw those kids more happier than when I first took them all out to play. I came nights and days. Sometimes I'd bring April. She loved to play with the kids. Wherever wife, Lisa, was, I knew she was proud of me. But one night, I went to pick up a few things for orphanage. I left April with her grandmother. I was gone for a few hours, then when I returned, I knew something felt wrong." Catwoman and Barbara were drawn into his story. "It was quiet." he continues again, "And it was only 8:04 pm. The children were always in bed at 9 pm. I went inside... I found them. They all laid bloody on the floor. I found the weapon of choice. An axe that I used to chop a tree down in the back. And the supervisor were missing. I've heard they've never been found. I didn't know what to do. I just... sat there, and held each of the children in my arms. And then... he showed up." Kane's mask begins to morph back into the human form he used before. It was now clear to Barbara and Catwoman that Kane was unhappy. He wore an face of pure anger and hatred. "He saw me hold one of the children." Kane says, "I was covered in their blood. And the bloody axe laid next to me. And I was in to much shock to speak on my own defense. And you know what? I don't blame him. If I saw that scene myself, I'd say I did it too. But you know what really pisses me off?" He looked be even angrier than before. Barbara started to become nervous. "It's that he didn't even have a second thought!" Kane growls, "He put no effort into thinking that someone else could have done it! It seems that the former Boy Wonder didn't learn that much from his teacher. I was sent to Arkham for THREE years, for his stupidity!" Barbara's seemed even more nervous, until a thought enters her brain.

"You." Barbara says, "It's you." Catwoman gives her a confused look. "You're Jason Cain." Barbara states, "Dick... Dick told me about that night. He was really upset about it." Kane's expression never changes.

"You know why I like Batman?" Kane questions, "Because if he was there, then my name would have been cleared of the charges. He's the true detective of Gotham. A living Sherlock Holmes. That's why I don't want anything to happen to him." Barbara seems a little more comfortable knowing that Batman would be safe. "But I can't say the same for his former bird sidekick." Kane says, "Now... where is he?"

"I... can't tell you." Barbara replies, "You're insane."

"And I owe it all to Grayson." Kane responds, "Tell me!"

"Kane, please, can't you just talk this over?" Catwoman says.

"There's no more talking things out in these times." Kane states, "Time changes a lot of things. A black man's in the White House, Waldo's the king of Hide n Seek again **(Osama Bin Laden joke. Had to get it out of the way.)**, and I'm going to find Grayson, one way, or another!" Kane wraps his right gloved hand around Barbara's neck, choking her.

"KANE, STOP!" Catwoman begs. Barbara couldn't say anything. She tries with all her might to free herself from Kane's hand, but his grip was too strong.

"Where is he?" Kane demands to know. Barbara starts to slowly black out. All of a sudden, a large hand grabs onto Kane's right shoulder and squeezes tightly. The pain forces Kane to release Barbara. Kane is then thrown backwards into a wall. Kane looks up to sse his attacker. He grins when finds that it's Bane.

"Keep your hands off her!" Bane growls.

"You have no idea what you've just gotten yourself into." Kane states.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Things are picking up even more. Please Review. Thanks.**


	16. Chapter 16

**The next chapter of What Happens In Club Nialliv?**

* * *

Kane makes his way back to his feet, his masks showing a wicked face as he stares at Bane. Most of the club's attention was on the two. Barbara regains her breath.

"Are you okay?" Catwoman questions. Barbara rubs her neck, which was thankfully unbruised.

"Yeah... I'm fine." Barbara replies. She looks over to see Kane grinning.

"You might want to back off now, Big Guy." Kane informs, "You have no idea of what I'm capable of." Just then, all the other villains from the poker game step in.

"Gentlemen, please." Joker says, "What's this about?"

"He placed his hands on Mandy." Bane explains, "Probably would have killed her if I didn't stop him."

"Is that so?" Joker replies, then turns his attention towards Kane, giving him a dirty look, "Can't win a bet the fair way, so you try a more violent approach." The other villains stare at Kane with threatening looks. "I like the way you think!" Joker states, smiling. Ivy and Harley join Barbara and Catwoman, making sure they're protected.

"It's nothing like that, Joker." Kane replies

"Either way, there are consequences to our actions." Joker says, " So, we can't let this go unpunished." Joker pulls out a few of his signature joker throwing cards. Penguin holds up one of his umbrellas, revealing a hidden gun barrel. Two-Face pulls out his coin and a gun of his own. Riddler twists the question mark on his cane and pulls it out, revealing a hidden blade. Bane simply cracks his knuckles.

"Five against one." Two-Face states, "I bet you don't like your chances." Just then, Kane's four hooded men join his side.

"God, I hate even fights." Joker groans.

"I'm giving you men a chance to back out now." Kane says, "If you try to fight me, I will destory this club." Some people already took cover, preparing for the battle that was sure to come.

"I'm afraid that you're sadly mistaken." Penguin informs, "Though, the numbers are equal, we still have more of an advantage."

"Is that how the rest of you feel?" Kane questions. Then rest didn't even try to answer. Barbara studies Kane's actions carefully.

"Something's wrong." Barbara says.

"What?" Catwoman questions.

"Then have it your way." Kane replies. All of a sudden, the four hooded men remove their hoods, revealing a shocking sight. All the men looked exactly like Kane.

"You have clones?" Joker questions, "What a twist!" Just then, the copies of Kane start to glow dark purple. They soon start to retract into Kane's body.

"We've officially entered the Twilight Zone." Catwoman states, a little shocked. Kane now had a purple glow to his body.

"Well, this is cetainly a strange turn in events." Riddler informs, then becomes speakless. Kane's mask morphs back to it's normal form.

"So, he glows." Bane says, "That doesn't prove anything."

"He's right." Two-Face agrees, then flips his coin, "Let's waste the little punk."

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHH!" Kane begins to scream. Some of the lights in the club burst. The club starts to tremble. The villains look at each other, confused and a little shocked.

"What's going on?" Barbara questions.

"This is really starting to creep me out!" Harley states. Just then, four long, black, tentacle-like limbs rip out of Kane's back. "Okay, I've just officially become creeped out!" Harley screams.

"No way." Barbara whispers to herself.

"What the hell is he?" Catwoman questions, not believing what she's seeing. The limbs seemed to move on their on, giving Kane a more demonic look.

"I'll handle him." Bane says, showing little fear. He charges at Kane head. But before Bane reaches him, he disappears, causing Bane to ram into the wall. He turns around, but can not find Kane.

"Be careful, Bane!" Joker yells, "This club cost me a pretty penny!"

"Where did he go?" Bane questions, a little confused.

"Right here." comes a replies. Bane looks to his right, only to receive a boot to the face. Bane falls to the ground from the force. He sits back up and looks at Kane.

"Huh, a quick one, aren't you." Bane says, rubbing his mask, "I have to admit, that actually hurt." He slowly starts to make it back to his feet. "But you got lucky." he informs, "It won't happen again." He then throws a few punches at Kane, but he manages to avoid them.

"I thought you said it wouldn't happen again." Kane chuckles. Bane becomes irritated by Kane speed. Bane continues to throw punches, but Kane continues to dodge them. Kane is able to land a few punches of his own.

"This is a waste of time." Joker states. He soon takes notice of Kane's back being turned. A huge grin comes over his face. He holds up a hand full of his throwing cards, then kisses them. "Make Daddy proud." he says, then flings the cards towards Kane. The cards come close to Kane, only to be caught by his four extra limbs. Kane didn't even take his attention off of Bane. "No fair!' Joker yells. All of a sudden, the limbs fling the cards back at the Joker, who manages to duck under them. Kane then lands an uppercut on Bane, knocking him out cold. Kane then turns back to the others. Penguin and Two-Face took aim with their weapons.

"Let's see if you can dodge this!" Two-Face says. Both him and Penguin open fire on Kane. But Kane disappears again.

"That's impossible!" Barbara states, "How could he be that fast."

"Harvey, look out!" Ivy yells.

"What?" Two-Face questions, only to have his and Penguin's head rammed together. Both fall to the floor, revealing Kane behind them. Riddler quickly tries to stab Kane with the blade of his cane, but Kane avoids it. Kane grabs the arm that the blade was in and rams his elbow into Riddler's face. He then snatches the blade out of his hand, and flings it to the wall behind him. Kane then grabs Joker by his collar and rears his fist back to punch him.

"Get your hands off my Puddin!" Harley orders, as she runs up to Kane with her mallet drawn.

"HARLEY, STOP!" Ivy yells. One of Kane's limbs wraps around the mallet and pulls it away from her. Harley trips and stumbles towards Kane. Kane throws Joker to the ground and catches Harley. Before Harley could take any other actions, Kane jabs her right below the neck with his finger, knocking her out. He then drops her to the floor. Just then, Ivy throws a wet seed on the floor in front of Kane. The seed soon grow into a large set of limbs and try to grab Kane. Kane dodges the limbs and grabs a bottle of alcohol. He dumps the liquid on the plant and pulls a lighter from his pocket.

"Mother Nature's a bitch." Kane says, then throws the lit lighter on the plant, setting it on fire.

"NOOOO!" Ivy screams, "My baby!" Just then, Kane disappears again, and reappears behind Ivy.

"Goodnight." Kane says, then elbows Ivy right below the neck, knocking her out. Some of the people start to clear out of the club as the fire starts to spread. Kane turns his attention back to Barbara and Catwoman. He moves closer to Barbara. Catwoman steps into his path.

"Leave her alone!" Catwoman growls.

"I've been waiting for this for three years." Kane informs, "No one's getting in my way now." He pushes her to the side and continues towards Barbara. All of a sudden, a whip wraps around Kane's neck. He turns back to see Catwoman holding the whip.

"Silena, you don't have to fight my battles!" Barbara informs. Kane takes hold of the whip around his neck and pulls on it. This brings Catwoman over to him. He grabs Catwoman's arms and holds them back.

"You will not get in my way!" Kane growls.

"Yoohoo, Kane!" Joker says, getting Kane's attention. Joker holds up the flower that was on his coat towards Kane. He squeezes it, spraying a purple smoke at Kane. Kane flings Catwoman in front of him, using her as a shield. Catwoman breathes in the chemicals and starts to cough.

"Heh... heh... heh... ha... ha, ha, ha, ha, HA, HA, HAAAAA, HA, HA, HA, HAAAAAA!" Catwoman starts to laugh uncontrollably. Kane gently places Catwoman on the ground, as she continues to laugh.

"I'm sorry." Kane whispers, then turns his attention to Joker.

"Uh oh." Joker says, a little nevous. Kane punches him in the face, then flings him to the wall. Barbara quickly pulls a syringe from her duffle bag and rushes to the side of the still laughing Catwoman.

"It'll be okay, Silena." Barbara informs, injecting the chemicals into Catwoman's arm. Slowly, Catwoman's laughing comes to a stop, but the large smile remains on her face. Soon, the whole club is a roaring inferno. "We've gotta get out of here." Barbara says to herself.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter. WE ARE ALMOST AT THE END OF THE STORY! Please Review. Thanks.**


	17. Chapter 17

**The final chaptere of What Happens In Club Nialliv?**

* * *

Barbara searches for a way to freedom in the burning building. She soon spots a clear path to the back door.

"Bingo!" Barbara says to herself. She picks up Catwoman and drags her towards the door. Catwoman was a little heavier than she thought. "Need to lay off the tuna, Cat." Barbara states.

"Please, don't hurt me!" Joker begs, as Kane picks him back up by his jacket. Barbara turns her head back to see Kane pull a knife his pocket. He raises it over his head.

"Don't worry, this will only hurt for a second." Kane informs, "But it's still gonna hurt like hell." As Kane was about to bring the knife down, he's kicked in the side of the head, sending him to the floor. Joker smiles at Barbara.

"You do care!" Joker states. Barbara then kicks Joker in the side of the head. "Ouch..." Joker says before passing out. Kane turns to look at Barbara.

"Knew I should've kept my guard up." Kane comments, then rises back to his feet. Barbara remains in her fighting stance, preparing for anything else to come her way. Kane's extra limbs retract into his back, disappearing from sight. "It didn't have to be this way." Kane informs, "You could have just told me where he is. But you continue to hide him from me. There's really no point. I'll find him one way or another. The only thing you're doing is making it take longer for me."

"It wasn't Dick's fault." Barbara replies, "He was only doing what he thought was right. If there's anyone who you should be seeking revenge against, it's the ones that framed you for the crime." Barbara could hear Kane chuckle a little.

"Oh, I'll get to them." Kane says, "But it was Grayson's stupidity that put me in Arkham in the first place. That's why he dies first." He moves out of the way as a burning beam falls from the celling. "Three years of my life was wasted, as I sat rotting in that asylum." he continues, "Three years of my sanity flushed down the drain. And three years of spending time with my daughter was thrown away, just like that." Barbara looks a little sorry when she hears what Kane says. "Sometimes, I wonder what she thinks of me." Kane says, "Does she believe that her father's a killer? How would she react if I tried to see her? Does she even love me anymore?"

"We can reunite you with your daughter." Barbara informs.

"No." Kane replies, "She'll never accept me." It was getting harder for Barbara to see, as sweat pours down her face from the blazing heat.

"Can we make life desisions some where else?" Barbara questions, "This place could collapse at any minute!"

"Heh, heh, trying to get out of our conversation?" Kane chuckles, "Fine. I'm feeling generous. I'll let you leave. But... you have to answer this question first." Barbara gives him a puzzled look. "Why are you hiding Dick Grayson from me?" Kane questions. Barbara was surprise to hear such a question.

"Because I love him." Barbara answers. Kane says no other word. He strolls over to Catwoman's motionless body. He picks her and places her over his shoulder.

"What's he doing?" Barbara questions to herself.

"Be seeing you." Kane says, "Oh, and tell Grayson that Jason Cain said hello." Kane and Catwoman then disappear from Barbara's sight. Barbara quickly grabs her duffle bag and rushes out of the back door of the club. As she does, the remaining villains inside manage to wake up. Barbara finds herself in a alley behind the club. Sadly, it was pooring down rain. "Just what I need." Barbara mumbles. She looks up to see a shadowy figure standing on top of the roof, carrying something over its shoulder. The figure moves slowly away.

"I've gotta follow him!" Barbara thinks to herself, then rips off her black wig, "But I better change into something more comfortable first." She rushes behind a dumpster and changes into her Batgirl uniform. She pulls out a grappling gun and fires, then retracts, sending her up to the roof. Once there, she quickly searches for the figure she believed to be Kane. She soon spots him as he leaps onto another roof. Batgirl **(When she's in costume she's Batgirl)** charges after him. She leaps across a few roofs until she's closer to him. The figure turns his head to look back at her.

"Not satisfied with me having mercy on you?" the figure questions, nowing revealing himself to be Kane. Batgirl continues towards him. "Guess not." Kane says. He gently lays Catwoman down on the cold, wet roof. Batgirl tries to throw a punch at Kane, but he dodges it. She tries to throw more, but he continues to dodge. She then tries to land a kick to the side of Kane's head, but he catches her leg. "Wrong move." Kane states. He flips her over is head to the ground behind him. Batgirl leaps back up to her feet and tries to throw another punch, but once again, Kane proves to be too fast for her. Kane grabs her arm and twists it behind her back.

"Aahh!" Batgirl cries in pain.

"Now I know why you love Grayson so much." Kane says, "You're just as stupid as him." Now angered by Kane's statement, Batgirl stomps on Kane's foot. Kane is forced to release Batgirl, and then receives an elbow to the face. He stumbles back, then is kicked in the jaw by Batgirl. Kane lifts the bottom haft of his mask and spits out blood. "Sparked a fire in you, didn't I?" he comments.

"Stay away from him!" Batgirl orders, "Or I'll kill you!" Kane smiles, showing off him bloody teeth.

"That's funny, I didn't think heroes could make death threats." Kane says, then pulls his mask back down. The rain beats down hard on the two as they stare each other down. "I wonder what it's gonna take to keep you out of my way." Kane says. He thinks for a moment. "Perhaps a certain commissioner could change your mind." he informs. Barbara's eyes widen. "That's right." Kane chuckles, "The only person you love more than Grayson is your own father. And we wouldn't want anything to happen to him, now would we?" Batgirl's hands tighten into fists. Anger boiled inside of her."You have to think about who's more important you." Kane informs, "Your lover, or your father." He turns and stroll over to Catwoman. "Oh, and don't worry about her." he says, "I'll take her home." He bends down to pick her up. Batgirl quickly pulls out one of her batarangs and takes aim at Kane's head.

"You have to end it, Barbara!" Batgirl thinks to herself, "He's trying to kill Dick!" Batgirls tries her hardest to throw the weapon, but she just couldn't. She sighs, then drops the batarang to the ground. Kane turns around with Catwoman in his arms.

"It's been fun." Kane says, "Maybe our paths will cross again one day." He then disappears with Catwoman again. Batgirl drops to her knees.

"I find myself in a club full of my enemies." Batgirl thinks to herself, "I make friends with Harley and Ivy. I get hit on by Joker, Bane, Riddler, Penguin, and Two-Face. I get Two-Face and Ivy back together. I sung a song for the club of criminals. Then I find a new, powerful enemy of Dick. And the night ends with the club burning to the ground as I chase the new enemy on the rooftops." Batgirl picks up the batarang and places it back in a pocket of her belt. "All of this, because I snuck into a club with a fake ID." Batgirl says to herself.

**The End**

* * *

**Thank you all for taking your time to read this story. I had a lot of fun writing it. I'd like to point out again, I do not own the songs that are in the story. Will the story be continued? You can count on it. Hope you all enjoyed the story. Please Review. Thanks.**


End file.
